Twilight in Gossip Girl
by pride-and-prejudiceee
Summary: Salut jeunesse dorée de Manhattan, ici GG, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite New-Yorkaise se donne tant de mal à cacher. Comment va se comporter notre très chère B après l'arrivée d'EC et d'A ? Xo Xo, you know you love me ! Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà !**

**Bon en fait, c'est un test, je ne suis même pas sûre de continuer cette fiction, tout dépendra de vos réactions !**

**J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de fiction française sur le mélange gossip-girl / twilight, alors j'ai voulu tenter quelque chose !**

**Ce que je souhaite surtout, c'est savoir ce que vous en pensez. Si le premier chapitre vous plait, alors je la continuerais !**

**Le premier chapitre est plutôt long, alors bonne lecture ! :D**

**Evaa.**

**

* * *

Prologue : **

C'est trop facile de changer inconsciemment, mais vouloir changer réellement, être déterminé et appliqué, c'est difficile. Avant que je ne rencontre un certain garçon, j'étais une fille plutôt studieuse, sage, calme, et même timide et réservée. Sans que je m'en rende compte et que je le saches, il avait tout changé chez moi après son départ. Je travaillais dès lors un minimum, me préoccupant plus de mon image que d'autre chose. Je marchais fièrement, en talons aiguilles, mini-jupe et décolletée, comme la reine des abeilles à N-Y Rich School. Un véritable pot de peinture, où chaque détail était inspecté. Du gloss au vernis à ongle, de la petite culotte aux cheveux ...

J'avais deux personnes qui me suivaient, les mêmes que moi, mais véritablement stupides. Jane et Tanya. Nous étions surnommées l'Elite, chaque garçon bavait à notre passage, ce que nous aimions. Nos parents étaient aussi riches que les plus grands milliardaires, vivant dans des villas aux Etats-Unis, ou dans les plus riches appartement de N-Y. Je ne voyais jamais les miens, toujours à Los-Angeles, Phoenix, ou même Washington. Mon père, un grand enquêteur, travaillant même pour des affaires d'états, et ma mère, créatrice de la marque RS. Le père de Tanya, monsieur Eléazar Dénali, vendait les maisons les plus riches de toute la terre entière. Sa mère était une ancienne top-model, meilleure amie de l'actrice universellement reconnue Heidi Volturi. Aro Volturi, père de Jane, le plus grand chirurgien esthétique des Etats-Unis, vendant ses produits de l'Amérique, en passant par l'Europe, jusqu'en Asie.

Nous étions riches, belles, et aimées par tous les garçons. Seules les filles nous détestaient, mais celles qui nous le montraient réellement étaient vite ... punies. Quant aux autres, elles nous admiraient, et nous recopiaient inlassablement, devenant notre pâle copie.

Nous étions aussi cherleaders, j'étais la chef, et organisatrices du bal de fin d'année.

J'habitais, moi, seule avec mes gardes du corps et mes domestiques dans un des plus grands appartement de l'Upper East Side, le côté le plus riche et connu de New-York.

En gros, je n'étais plus du tout Bella Swan, mais Izzie Swan. La grande Izzie dont tous les garçons aimeraient sortir avec, et dont les filles aimeraient lui ressembler.

Mais cette année, tout allait changer. J'allais redevenir Bella Swan, et ce grâce à un garçon. Edward Cullen. Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle et dernière année à NY Rich School (NYRS)**

«** Merci messieurs, vous pouvez partir. **» Ordonnais-je aux gardes du corps de mon père, venus pour installer mes nouveaux meubles.

J'avais décidé de refaire entièrement l'appartement.

«** Mademoiselle Swan. **»

Enfin seule.

Je mis la musique à fond, et me changeais. Une petite et fine robe créée par ma mère, une robe RS, toutes recherchées par les stars. Grâce aux vêtements de ma mère, j'étais apparue plusieurs fois dans les magasines cet été, c'est pourquoi je devais faire attention à mon comportement. Mais j'avais passé tout mon été à Rome, et j'avais pu être tranquille.

Je mis quelques photos dans ma chambre, dont une de_ lui_. Je pensais encore souvent à lui, malheureusement. Mes meilleures amies le savaient, mais c'était surtout Rose qui savait jusqu'à quel point il était encore présent dans mon esprit.

«** Izzie ! **» Crièrent-elles en me rejoignant dans ma chambre et en me sautant dans les bras.

Pour rejoindre mon appartement, j'avais un ascenseur personnel, comme pour tous les appartement de l'Upper East Side.

«** Les filles ! Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué ! **» M'exclamais-je à mon tour.

Tanya, une grande blonde, au corps parfait. Des cheveux dorés ondulés, de beaux yeux bleus, un petite bouche, et une poitrine à en faire baver plus d'un. Elle ne s'habillait qu'avec les grandes marques françaises, et en était fière. Elle avait eu un copain important, Eléazar, mais ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis le début des vacances. Nous n'abordions plus trop ce sujet - trop sensible. Un caractère adorable, sauf lorsqu'elle était triste, ou de mauvaise humeur ...

Jane était la plus petite. Elle avait elle aussi des cheveux blonds, plus blancs que dorés. Ce qui était le plus beau chez elle étaient ses yeux verts, ainsi que son fin visage angélique. Elle était petite, et encore plus mince que moi. Elle s'habillait selon ses envies, passant d'un style à un autre, d'une marque à une autre, d'un magasin à un autre. Elle avaient conquêtes sur conquêtes, préférant le sexe à l'amour. Elle adorait les faire souffrir, une chose que je détestais chez elle.

« **Mais on espère bien**. » Rétorqua Jane.

« **Comment s'est passé ton voyage à Rome **? » S'enquit Tanya.

« **Absolument parfait **! **Et les Italiens sont si romantiques ... Et vous **? » M'enquis-je à mon tour.

« **Ma mère m'a refait au moins trois armoires remplis de vêtements de Paris, donc je n'étais jamais aussi contente. Et les français restent des français **... » Soupira Tanya.

Elle les trouvait coincés, et frigides.

« **Les filles, à la fin de cette année, direction Mexique toutes les trois ! Je vous jure, c'était encore mieux que parfait. C'est la fête, la plage, l'alcool, le sexe ... Un vrai paradis** ! »

Nous pouffâmes, et commençâmes à nous raconter nos vacances.

Je reçus un message d'Emmett.

« _Hey baby Bell's ! On se retrouve dans trente minutes au N-Y baar. ! Jasper sera des nôtres_. »

« _Coucou Nour's ! Okei j'y serais, les filles sont aussi arrivées aujourd'hui. Tu me raconteras tes vacances ! Vous m'avez manqué, tous les deux_. »

« _Toi aussi._ »

Tanya était déjà sortie avec Emmett, et Jane avec Jasper, mais maintenant ils étaient juste amis. C'était le seul que Jane n'avait pas faire souffrir, le respectant beaucoup trop. A cette époque, j'avais même soupçonné son amour pour Jasper, mais jamais je n'avais osé lui en parler. Nous trainions souvent ensemble. Eux les plus populaires de l'école, et nous, les reines des abeilles !

« **Bella, lorsque j'ai vu cette petite tunique Chanel, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi ! Elle t'ira sublimement**. » S'enthousiasma Tanya en me prêtant une tunique noire et blanche.

Je me recoiffais, me remaquillais, et étais enfin prête, tout comme les filles. Puisque le bar était tout prêt, nous décidâmes de nous y rendre à pied.

Lorsque je vis Emmett juste devant, je courrais vers lui et sauta dans ses bras. Ce qu'il m'avait manqué !

« **Petite soeur ! Alors, comment vas-tu ? **»

« **Je vais très bien, tu sais à quel point j'aime la rentrée, et c'est demain ! Et vous ?** » Demandais-je aux deux garçons après avoir serré Jasper dans mes bras.

« **Moi, très bien comme d'hab ! J'ai hâte de retrouver les commentaires délirants de GG **! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Mais je trouvais cela bizarre qu'Emmett ne nous dise pas que Rosalie allait énormément lui manquer. Peut-être n'étaient-ils plus en ensemble ... Mais ça, Rose me l'aurait dit !

« **Allons-y **! » Déclara Jane en sautillant.

Evidemment, lorsque nous entrâmes, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. J'adorais ça.

On s'installa à _notre_ table

« **Quand est-ce qu'ont lieu les recrutements des cherleaders **? » S'intéressa Jasper.

«** Après-d****emain, à une heure. Et vous, le football **? »

Emmett était le capitaine de notre équipe, et Jasper quater-back.

«** Pareil. Ca va être génial** ! »

«** BBBB** ! » (_A prononcé Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, le B de l'alphabet anglais._) Cria Rosalie en courant vers la table.

Cela faisait trois mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, et vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à la voir _ici_! Pas à New-York.

« **Oh mon dieu ! Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici **? »

Elle s'assit entre moi et Emmett, après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde.

« **Mes parents ont enfin accepté de m'inscrire à NYRS. J'habite dorénavant chez mes beaux-parents, apparemment je leur aurais plu pendant ces vacances. Je te raconterais tout.** »

Tanya et Jane lui parla alors de ses vacances, de la mode, et des garçons ... Des sujets habituels.

Deux inconnus venaient d'arriver dans le bar, une fille et un gars. La fille, une petite brune, était très jolie. Elle portait d'ailleurs la nouvelle collection de ma mère ! (Qui est extrêmement chère). Quant à son frère, c'était un Dieux vivant !

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à nous. Je me demandais ce qu'ils voulaient ...

«** Salut ! On est nouveau. On vient d'arriver de Forks, un minuscule village près de Seattle. Mon père était cardiologue à Seattle, mais grâce à son talent, ils l'ont permutés à New-York. Et comme on connait pas trop cette ville, on se disait que se faire des amis dès la première occasion serait une bonne chose **... »

« **Et tu voudrais t'assoir à côté de nous** ? » L'interrompit Jane.

« **Ouaip** ! »

Toutes les personnes à la table tournèrent leur tête vers moi.

Et bien, lui était apparemment sportif, et très beau. Il était plutôt bien habillé, et avait l'air social. OK pour lui, il rentrait dans les exigences ! Et pour la petite, elle était très bien habillée, maquillée, et coiffée. Elle avait superbement ignoré la façon dont Jane lui avait parlé, et avait du culot. Et puis leur père était chirurgien à l'hôpital de l'Upper-East-Side.

« **Asseyez-vous, vous avez de la chance, il reste deux chaises** ! »

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, tout le monde ouvrit la bouche. C'était la première fois qu'on acceptait d'autres personnes à s'installer à notre table, à s'assoir avec nous.

Ce qui rompit le silence fut le bruit des sonneries de tous nos portables, qui sonnèrent tous en même temps.

J'ouvris le mien.

Il y avait la photo de notre table, avec les deux nouveaux en plus.

" _**Salut l'Upper-East-Side**__** ! Demain, c'est la rentrée dans notre célèbre école ! Et nos chers amis sont rentrés de leurs grandes vacances, en nous apportant deux bonnes surprise. R a enfin rejoint notre ville, et deux nouvelles personnes on rejoint LE groupe : EC et A. Peut-être que B a voulu être généreuse, ou peut-être est-ce encore un de ses très chers plans. Alors B, qu'as-tu encore planifié pour ensoleiller nos journées ? XO XO, Gossip Girl.**_"

« **Qui est cette Gossip Girl ? Et comment a-t-elle eu nos numéros **? » Demanda A.

« **Gossip girl est une personne anonyme, qui tient un site sur les personnes du lycée. Enfin, surtout sur nous ! » **Expliqua Jane**. « B, c'est Bella. Je suis J, elle c'est T, lui EM, JW et R. Apparemment vous seriez EC et A. Il y a aussi JS (Jessica) , L (Lauren) , M (Mike), AW (Angela), ... Enfin vous avez compris le truc. Elle arrive à avoir tous nos numéros, et une personne, nous ne savons toujours pas qui, lui envoi des photos et des infos. Ou peut-être se cache-t-elle parmi nous !** »

Par réflexe, ils se retournèrent vers le reste du bar.

« **C'est tout de même un peu ridicule**. » Fit EC, première fois qu'il parlait.

«** Comment vous vous appelez** ? » Demanda A.

« **Je suis Isabella Swan, mais c'est B pour les amis, Izzie pour le reste de l'école. Elle c'est Jane Volturi, Tanya Dénali, Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock et Rosalie Hall, ou Rose.** »

« **Je m'appelle Alice Cullen, et voici mon frère, Edward. Mon dieu ! Ta mère ne serait pas la grande couturière RS **? »

« **En effet**. » Souris-je.

« **J'y crois pas ! C'est tellement bien ! Je me rappelle encore de ma collection préférée ! C'est quand elle avait travaillé sur le bleu nuit et le blanc, avec les tee-shirt marins, les bérets ... Ta mère aime beaucoup Paris en tout cas ! Et elle est née à New-York** ! »

« **Je crois Alice, qu'elle connait déjà la biographie de sa mère.** » Se moquât son frère gentiment, avec un merveilleux sourire en coin ...

« J**e suis désolée. Je crois que je me laisse un peu emporter dès que je parle de mode. Tu as une robe à fleur que ta mère t'a crée, je l'ai vu dans un magasine. Je voulais absolument la même, mais j'ai été très déçu lorsque j'ai compris qu'elle ne les faisait que pour la famille proche, ou les stars ... Ah ! Mais c'est toi qui était tout le temps sur ces magazines ! Je te reconnais maintenant. Bon sur les magazines, tu avais tes lunettes de soleil et paraissait un peu plus naturel. Pas que tu parais superficielle ! Mais t'avais les cheveux bouclés, pas de fond de teint** ... » Et elle discutait comme ça pendant longtemps.

Jasper me fit un regard moqueur, car je m'efforçais de suivre son monologue.

« **Tu as l'intention de travailler dans la mode** ? » Lui demanda Rosalie.

« **Bien sûr ! Depuis toute petite ! Avant je faisais déjà les robes de mes poupées**. »

« **Que fais-tu de tes prochaines grandes vacances** ? » Lui demandais-je.

« **Nous partons deux semaines à Tahiti, nos parents n'ont pas trop de vacances car ma mère a tous les musées des Etats-Unis et d'Angleterre, et mon père est un grand cardiologue ... Pourquoi** ? »

« **Un stage de un mois à RS, ça te plairait** ? »

* * *

Il était six heures du matin, et je jouais au piano dans ma salle de musique. Need de Hana Pestle était ma favorite, car je pouvais à la fois chanter et jouer au piano. De plus, cette chanson représentait exactement ma situation avec _lui_.

Ma mère m'avait poussé à jouer un instrument, et j'avais eu le choix entre piano ou violon. J'avais choisis le premier. Elle m'avait aussi fait prendre des cours ee chant. C'était ça, ou la danse. Comme je n'ai jamais eu d'équilibre, j'ai préféré la musique. C'est devenu tout de suite ma passion.

Une fois que j'eu finis cette chanson, je choisis de mettre une jupe bleu nuit, une chemise blanche, la cravate du lycée, les petits escarpins, les longs collants bleus, et le petit noeud dans les cheveux. Quand j'avais mis ça au lycée, et que gossip girl avait fait un article sur mes tenues sur son blog, toutes les filles étaient revenues au lycée habillées pareil. Tanya adorait le jaune, et Jane le rouge. On avait proposé à Rosalie le vert. Bref, nous étions habillées pareilles, mais d'une couleur différente.

Pour me rendre au lycée, je pris ma limousine, les vielles habitudes. Elle m'arrêtait dans une rue près du lycée. Jane et Tanya m'y attendaient déjà. Il y avait à cette rue un immense escalier, dont une partie nous était réservée. Le matin, nous nous asseyons à cette même place, mangeant notre petit-déjeuner, principalement des yaourts. Personne ne pouvait s'assoir sur les marches au-dessus.

«** Ma tenue m'avait manqué** ! » Fit Jane une fois que nous fûmes assises.

C'était elle la plus osée. La jupe était vraiment courte, sa chemise blanche transparente laissait voir son soutien-gorge rouge, et la naissance de ses seins. Les professeurs et la directrices n'osaient rien dire, son père était trop célèbre et riche.

« **J'ai l'impression que plus les années passent, et plus ta jupe raccourcit**. » Se moqua doucement Tanya.

« **C'est ma jupe de troisième.** » Lui répondit J en haussant des épaules. «** Alors B, tu vas mettre ton dévolu sur le beau Edward** ? »

« **Pardon** ? »

« **Oh allez, ne mens pas. On sait très bien que tu le trouves très beau, très séduisant. Et tu l'as tapé dans l'oeil. En plus, ça te permettrait d'oublier _Paul_. **»

Aille. Jamais elles n'avaient osé prononcer son prénom, et j'avais l'impression que la plaie située sur mon coeur venait de s'ouvrir derechef.

«** Ce que Jane veut dire, c'est qu'Edward a l'air d'être un garçon gentil, et tu pourrais être comblée avec lui, au risque de _l_'oublier**.»

« **Je ne jette mon dévolu sur personne. Encore moins sur quelqu'un que je connais depuis un jour, je ne te ressemble pas Jane. Et oui, il est très beau. Et c'est tout**. »

«** Je sens que cette année ne sera pas comme les autres. Avec Edward et Alice, et puis aussi avec Rosalie. Cette fille est incroyable. Tenez, la voilà !** »

Rosalie arriva jusqu'à nous, souriante comme jamais. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'appartenir à notre école, et de passer son temps avec nous.

« **Vous pensez qu'il y a moyen pour que je me remette avec Jasper** ? » Demanda Jane.

Je n'en savais rien. Et Alice avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire.

« **J'en étais sûre ! Tu as eu des sentiments pour lui, et tu en as encore ! Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être si volatile ... En fait, tu as enchainé les gars pour l'oublier.** » Fit Tanya.

«** Pas un mot, les filles. Sinon je vous tue**. »

Comme réaction, elle eut droit à notre rire.

Puisqu'il était bientôt l'heure, nous nous rendîmes toutes ensemble au lycée. Il était séparé en deux parties : les garçons, et les filles.

Les seuls moments ou nous nous voyons étaient : pendant les pauses, le midi, les réunions de classe, et les matchs de football.

Puisque c'était la rentrée, il y avait réunion de classe.

Les bancs étaient eux aussi séparés en deux, laissant un passage. Les profs nous faisaient face, plus en hauteur. Côté gauche, les filles, côté droit, les garçons. Sinistre, n'est-ce pas ?

Evidemment les premières places nous étaient réservées.

La venue d'Alice et Edward provoqua les chuchotements de tous les élèves. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils étaient nouveaux, mais aussi parce qu'ils les avaient vu sur le message de Gossip Girl hier. Et enfin, Emmett proposa à Edward de s'assoir à côté d'eux, et Rosalie proposa aussi une place à Alice.

Elle avait une jupe écolière noire, la cravate de l'école, une chemise blanc cassée, et des petites chaussures noires. La petite veste noire courte sur sa chemise. Il ne lui manquait plus que les chaussettes hautes, et le noeud dans les cheveux. Il fallait l'avouer, en plus d'être très jolie, elle avait la classe.

La directrice nous lu le règlement intérieur, nous parla des cours de d'habitude, enfin des choses communes. Elle présenta aussi les deux nouveaux - elle parlait évidemment d'Alice et Edward - et trois nouveaux professeurs.

Il y avait une nouvelle option à choisir, et je pensais qu'histoire de l'art serait un bon choix. Bien sûr, Jane et Tanya me suivirent, mais Alice et Rosalie prirent art-plastique appliqué.

Quatre heures de réunions ne servant à rien ...

Pour les classes, je me retrouvais dans celle d'Alice. Jane se retrouvait seul , et Tanya avec Rosalie. Quant aux garçons, ils étaient tous les trois ensemble. Chanceux.

J'aurais adoré que l'on soit tous ensemble.

Nos parents auraient pu faire pression pour que nous nous retrouvâmes tous ensemble, mais tous jugeaient que nous ne devions pas l'être pour pouvoir avoir un bon classement, et un bon dossier. Et j'étaient d'accord avec eux, car je voulais réussir mon futur.

A la fin de cette réunion, tous nos téléphones sonnèrent. GG ...

«_** Hello hello, mes chéris ! Ici Gossip girl, celle qui vous révèle ce que l'élite New-Yorkaise se donne tant de mal à cacher. Jour de la rentrée, et B, T, et J sont déjà séparées. Quelque chose me dit que cette année va être très différente. Spoited : JS séchant les cours, droguée comme jamais. Ouh la vilaine fille ! XO, XO, GG.**_ » (_N.A : Spoited veut dire "Apperçu", en anglais, pour celles qui ne regardent pas gossip girl. ^^_)

* * *

Que faire lors de son dimanche après-midi ? Mes parent sont à Los-Angeles, aucune sortie de famille, et les magasins sont évidemment fermés. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle des filles, et Alice et Edward passaient leur dimanche en famille. Ou tout du moins avec leur mère.

Je les enviais. J'avais reçu un texto de ma mère lundi soir pour savoir comme s'était passée ma journée. J'avais répondu brièvement. Si je n'avais pas répondu, elle ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. Ou alors elle s'en fichait.

Ne voulant pas avoir de réponse négative, je me disais que faire un tour chez Alice serait bien.

Elle, Rosalie et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochées cette semaine. Jane et Tanya étaient comme des jumelles, un peu jalouses de la présence de Rose, et de celle d'Alice. Tanya avait complètement craqué sur Edward, et Jane s'était rapprochée de Jasper. Ce dernier plaisait énormément à Alice, et Edward me plaisait aussi ... Mais je n'arrivais pas à ne plus penser à _lui_. Il était constamment dans mes pensées, chaque rue de New-York me rappelant un souvenir passé avec lui, chaque chanson un moment, chaque phrase reflétant une phrase qu'il m'avait auparavant prononcée.

Le sortir de ma pensée était plus que difficile, et en m'interdisant à penser à lui, son souvenir me revenait encore plus.

Je pris donc ma limousine et arriva chez Alice. Ils avaient une maison à New-York, une très belle maison blanche avec de grandes vitres. Très moderne, et elle montrait l'étendue des moyens des parents d'Alice.

Je trouvais cela bizarre qu'il n'y avait personne qui gardait leur maison, ou du moins l'entrée de leur maison. J'en faisais abstraction. Une femme vint me voir, et me demandait mon nom.

« **Izzie Swan, je suis venue pour Alice**. » Précisais-je.

« **Ah encore une ? Pourtant Alice ne m'avait dit qu'ils ne seraient que sept **... »

Je ne comprenais pas.

« **Monsieur Withlock et monsieur McCarthy sont-ils là **? »

«** En effet.** »

« **Ainsi que Rosalie Hall, Tanya Denali, et Jane Volturi **? »

« **En effet**. » Répéta-t-elle. « **Suivez-moi**. »

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'aux appartements d'Alice et Edward.

Pourquoi tout le monde était chez Alice, invités, et que je ne l'étais pas ? Rosalie ou Emmett me l'aurait au moins dit ...

J'entrais dans la chambre d'Alice, une très grande chambre violette et blanche.

Alice poussa une exclamation. Elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici.

« **B ! Que fais-tu là ?** » Tout le monde me regardait avec appréhension.

« **Je devrais plutôt poser cette question à _vous_**. » Rétorquais-je, froide.

« **Tu es venue au mauvais moment Izzie ! Nous voulions faire une fête surprise. Tout tombe à l'eau maintenant**. » Fit Emmett.

« **Tu n'as jamais aimé les fêtes, Emmett, et tu n'as jamais su mentir.** »

J'inspectais les peintures accrochés au mur d'Alice. Ils représentaient différentes robes de soirée, très belles.

« **C'est toi qui les ai peints** ? »

« **Ouais ... Je n'avais que seize ans**. »

« **Tu arriverais à faire cette robe-ci** ? » Lui demandais-je en lui montrant la rouge.

« **Oui sûrement .. Il va falloir refaire un patron, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Pourquoi **? »

« **Car j'ai reçu une invitation pour une fête huppé de New-York. Vous venez aussi. Et il y aura pleins de journalistes**. » Précisais-je.

Les journalistes me prendraient donc en photo, avec la robe créée par Alice, ce qui attirerait l'attention de ma mère, et peut-être d'autres personnes.

« **Oh mon dieu B ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! Je commencerais les patrons dès ce soir.** »

Je lui souris. Personne ne parlait. Et je n'avais plus envie de parler. J'avais plus l'impression d'être une intruse.

« **Bien ... Je ne vais pas vous demander pourquoi vous êtes là**. » Je vis Jasper soupirer. « **Mais vous me devez une faveur. Et si nous allions à Central Parc** ? »

Peut-être que j'aurais pu faire une sortie en famille, car c'était ce que tout le monde faisait à New-York le week-end, mais je réalisais que ma véritable famille, les personnes sur qui je comptais le plus, celles qui étaient toujours là pour moi quoi qui arrive, des personnes que je connaissais depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans c'était eux.

«** Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on reste chez Alice ? Elle a une piscine intérieure, un billard, un grand jardin ...** » Proposa Rosalie.

«** Je ne suis plus allée à Central Parc depuis le début des vacances. Cet endroit me manque**. »

« **Nous pouvons toujours y aller demain après les cours**. » Fit doucement Tanya.

« **Vous savez très bien que j'ai cours d'italien le lundi après les cours.** »

« **Peut-être, mais nous avons promis à Alice de rester ici**. » Répondis Jane.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, mince ?

« **J'ai très envie d'y aller**. » Insistais-je.

« **Il va pleuvoir**. » Rajouta Alice.

« **Alice, sincèrement, tu n'as rien mieux trouvé que la pluie ?** » Marmonnais-je. « **S'il vous plait**. »

« **Et si on faisait du baseball dans le grand jardin d'Alice ?** » Proposa Emmett.

« **On peut le faire à Central Parc. Ok, c'est quoi votre problème ? Pourquoi vous m'empêchez d'aller à Central Parc ? D'habitude, vous êtes toujours d'accord ! Et puis pourquoi vous vous réunissez sans moi, sans me donner de nouvelles ?** »

Tout le monde évitait mon regard. Ils ne voulaient pas me donner de réponse.

« **OK Izzie, je sais que c'est très bizarre. Mais nous ne pouvons rien te dire, et je te promets, nous te promettons, que c'est seulement pour ton bien, et pour rien d'autre**. » Fit Edward.

Il avait l'air plutôt sincère.

« **Et comment puis-je vous faire confiance alors que vous vous réunissez derrière mon dos** ? »

«** On ne se réunissait pas. Il y a eu ... affaire urgente**. » Souffla Jane.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« **Puisque c'est urgent, je veux savoir.** » Exigeais-je.

Je jouais ma peste, mais je détestais que l'on me cache la moindre chose.

« **B, nous ne pouvons pas** ! » S'énerva Jasper.

« **Bien**. »

Je commençais à partir, mais mon portable en décida autrement en sonnant, comme tous ceux dans cette pièce.

« _**Spoited : P à Central Parc. Je vous avais prévenu que cette année serait pleine de rebondissement, et de surprise. Comme toujours, j'avais raison. Alors B, que penses-tu de cette surprise-ci ? XO XO, Gossip Girl. **_»

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Paul ... Paul était à New-York. Celui que j'avais aimé plus que n'importe qui, et que j'aimais encore, était rentré d'Europe. Sans me le dire. Il m'avait complètement oublié, comme il me l'avait promis.

* * *

_**Un an en arrière ...**_

_Je me dirigeais joyeusement vers la chambre de mon copain. Je l'avais vu ce matin, et il me manquait déjà. Je l'aimais tant ! _

_Quelle ne fut pas la surprise lorsque je le découvris, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, en train de faire ses valises._

_« **Tu pars **? » Angoissais-je._

_« **Bella ... Je suis désolé. J'allais te le dire. Te prévenir ... Je ne pensais pas que tu le découvrirais comme ça ... Je ... je suis désolé**. »_

_«** Mais ... Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant **? »_

_« **Je ne l'ai appris que ce midi. Mon père a un nouveau poste en Espagne. Il travaillera aussi en France, en Angleterre, et en Allemagne**. »_

_Il regardait le sol._

_« **Tu peux rester. Tu n'es pas obligé de partir**. »_

_« **Obligé **! » Répéta-t-il d'un rire jaune. « **Mon père a toute autorité sur moi ! Et sur mon héritage** ! »_

_Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je n'essayais même pas de m'empêcher de pleurer._

_«** Reste avec moi.** » Murmurais-je._

_« **Il vaut mieux que nous arrêtions là.** »_

_« **Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie ! Nous restons ensemble, et nous nous verrons pendant les vacances. Je ferais tout pour te revoir**. »_

_« **Tu vas souffrir**. » Dit-il._

_« **Parce que toi non** ? »_

_Il ne répondit pas. Je ne comprenais pas ce comportement soudain._

_« **Il vaut mieux que tu m'oublie. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et je vais t'oublier. On s'oublie, et tout sera comme avant. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé**. »_

_« **N'exige pas ça de moi. Je t'en prie. Je n'y arriverais pas**. »_

_« **Il le faut**. »_

_« **Ne pars pas !** »_

_« **Au-revoir Bella ...** »_

_Je me jetais dans ces bras._

_«** Reviens. Reviens-moi. Vite.** »_

_Il se sépara vite de moi, et parti sans même se retourner._

_

* * *

_

Depuis, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle. Pas un message. Rien. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je pensais chaque minute à lui. Un an après, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à l'oublier.

J'en pleurais encore quelques fois, même si cela était devenu rare.

Je me rendais compte que j'étais couchée, sur un lit.

«** Izzie ? **»

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce à part Rosalie.

« **Rose**. » Murmurais-je. « **Est-il réellement**** revenu ? J'aurais fini par l'oublier ! J'aurais pu vivre sans lui ! Pourquoi me fait-il ça ?** »

« J**e ne sais pas B. Est-ce que tu aimerais le revoir **? »

«** J'en sais rien ... Oui, car il m'a manqué comme personne, mais non car il m'a fait souffrir et je ne sais pas comment je devrais me comporter avec lui ...** »

«** Il y a un truc que je devais te dire ... Ce matin, Jasper l'a croisé. Paul l'a immédiatement reconnu. Il est allé le voir. Jasper lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait ici. Il lui a dit que maintenant qu'il avait dix-huit, il avait le droit de vivre à New-York. Mais apparemment, tout ce qui l'aurait intéressé était de savoir si tu allais bien, et si tu étais avec quelqu'un**. »

« **Qu'as répondu Jasper** ? »

« **Que tu allais très bien depuis que tu ne pensais plus à lui ... Et que tu étais célibataire. Il n'a pas précisé que tu l'étais depuis un an. Il a répondu sur un coup de tête, il était en colère qu'il ose lui demander ça après le mal qu'il t'ai causé. **»

Je soupirai et pris une décision.

« **Je pense que je ne devrais pas chercher à le voir, ni à l'éviter. Si je le croise tant pis, si je ne le croise pas, tant mieux**. »

«** Sage décision. Allez, tout le monde t'attend à la piscine. **»

Peut-être était-il allé à Central Parc parce qu'il savait que j'y allais tous mes dimanches ... Une part de moi l'espérait.

Je me levai de mauvaise grâce pour aller à la piscine.

* * *

Depuis hier, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à_ lui_. Je ne répondais presque pas lorsque l'on me parlait, et parfois je n'écoutais pas, je ne prenais pas part aux conversations, et avait souvent la tête ailleurs. Enfin, du moins pendant le dimanche après-midi à la piscine chez Alice, et pendant la journée du lundi.

Mais il fallait que je me réveille. Il m'avait fait mal, énormément mal. Il fallait que je tourne la page, même s'il se trouvait en ce moment même à N-Y. Pendant une année je n'avais fait que penser à lui, me faisant de plus en plus souffrir. Je n'avais eu aucune relation, et je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans ma vie comme ça sans en ressortir !

Le cours de bonnes manières se termina. Puisque nous étions pour la plupart tous des riches, et prédestinés à vivre la même vie - ou presque - de nos parents, il fallait que nous apprenions à bien nous tenir, à bien nous comporter, et à bien réfléchir. Pour notre entrée dans la grande société de New-York avait lieu le bal des débutantes. Un principe qui m'avait toujours fait grincer des dents. On apparaissait aux bras d'un jeune homme que nous choisissions, un riche, et nous passions devant une des grandes dames de cette chère ville, juste avant de danser. Il fallait avoir la plus belle tenue, la plus belle coiffure, le plus riche cavalier.

Je sortis de cours, et rejoignis les garçons dehors, près de la sortie.

«** Salut ! **» M'exclamais-je en souriant.

Ils parurent surpris de ma bonne humeur, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils ne me demandèrent pas comment j'allais, et je les remerciais intérieurement.

«** B ! Où étais-tu ce matin ? Une fille s'est assise sur une marche au-dessus de nous ce matin, et nous devons aller lui faire comprendre les règles. Je te jure, c'est incroyable, je ne comprends même pas qu'elle puisse oser faire ça, et le faisant surtout lorsque tu n'étais pas là. Ah, et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ce matin ?** »

« **Tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de répondre**. » M'amusais-je. « J**e suis arrivée en retard. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez demander à Alice ou à Emmett**. »

« **Et qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ce retard ?** »

« **Un tas de choses. Je me suis réveillée un peu en retard, je ne savais pas quoi mettre ni comment me préparer, j'ai pris mon temps pour manger, et il y avait des embouteillages.** »

Personne ne savait que je jouais du piano tous les matins, et qu'il était la cause de mon retard.

« **Oh**. »

«** Ecoutez les filles, je suis un peu fatiguée, alors allez à ma place sermonner cette fille**. » J'avais envie de dire "cette pauvre fille" mais je n'aurais pas été crédible.

Puisqu'elles adoraient avoir du "pouvoir" et faire les choses à ma place, c'est avec un grand enthousiasme qu'elles allèrent la retrouver.

« **Bella ! C'est bientôt ton anniversaire ... **» Me rappela Rosalie. «** Donc ... Il va falloir que tu fasses ta soirée, et ta liste de cadeaux.** »

« **Ah oui j'avais oublié ... Et dire que c'est mercredi prochain. Dorotha s'occupera des invitations. Et pour les cadeaux, cette année, je préfères les surprises. Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas choisi de lieu précis.** »

« **Tu ne nous l'avait pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire ! **» S'exclama Alice.

A vrai dire, j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

«** Ca m'est simplement sorti de la tête**. »

« **Comment peux-tu oublier ton propre anniversaire ? Je sais déjà quel cadeau te faire ! **»

« **Et si nous retournions en cours ?** » Proposa Edward.

Emmett et Jasper le suivirent, il s'était vite fait accepté.

Quant à moi, je suivis Alice sans un mot.

Edward me fit signe, avec son sourire en coin. Plus les jours passaient, et plus je le trouvais beau.

Qu'est-ce que cette année allait donner avec Alice et Edward, ainsi qu'avec _son_ retour ?

* * *

**Est-ce que ce début vous a plut ? **

**Devrais-je continuer, où m'arrêter ?**

**Réactions, idées ?**

**Mouhaha, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Puisque certaines ont absolument voulu ( :P ) à ce que je continue cette fiction, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire le deuxième chapitre ! (Et j'avoue que j'ai quand même assez galèré mdrr !)****J'étais certaine ne pas être la seule à adorer cette série, qui est d'ailleurs parfaite surtout lorsqu'elle est en anglais sous-titrée.**

**En tout cas, je ne suis pas sans idées, soyez en certaines !**

**Maintenant j'ai même quatre fictions différentes, alors heureusement que c'est bientôt les grandes vacances ! (Même si j'ai des révisions ...)**

**Je réponds aux non-inscrites :**

_**Sistabetina : Une autre fan de GG ! :D Moi aussi j'adore cette série, mais je n'ai lu malheureusement que les quatre premiers livres, après la sortie de Gossip Girl. Je n'ai pas trouvé les livres à la hauteur de cette série ... =/ J'espère que ma fiction sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**_

_**Bella22 : Je suis heureuse que l'ambiance GG soit réussie ! :D Je ne savais pas si c'était autant paillettes, ou autant "New-York" que la série ! Je vais peut-être m'améliorer au fur et à mesure ^^ Et pour Paul, il va faire son apparition lors de ce chapitre ... :D**_

* * *

**PDV : B**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : B et EC, le déb****ut d'une grande histoire ?**

_**Salut jeunesse dorée **__**de Manhattan ! Ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèl**__**e au grand jour ce que l'él**__**ite New-yorkaise se donne tant de mal cacher ! L'amour est partout ces jours-ci, et quelque chose me dit que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises ! Malheureusement pour nous, B n'a toujours pas revu son beau prince, P. Alors B, que vas-tu faire cette fois-ci ? J'espèr**__**e que tu vas faire preuve d'imagination, car je suis très f**__**riande de tes histoires. You know you love me, Xo Xo, Gossip Girl.**_

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais la détester cette Gossip Girl, lors de ces moments. Je ferma son blog,éteignis l'ordinateur, et me rendis ma salle-de-bain afin de me préparer. Nous étions samedi, et je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire. Ma mère m'avait proposée une séance photo tout en portant ses vêtements, mais je n'avais pas accepté, j'étais sa fille et ne servait pourtant que de simple mannequin.

Je reçus un mms d'Alice, elle m'envoyait une photo de nous deux prise mon anniversaire. Je me remémorais ce dernier. Toute l'école était venue, ainsi que d'autres personnes. Tout le monde, sauf _lui_ Tout s'était passé à merveille : le thème de la soirée avait été le Rock Glamour. Une petite robe dior avait fait l'affaire, ainsi que le rouge lèvre rouge.

Edward et moi avions faillit nous embrasser, sous le coup de l'alcool certainement. Tanya nous avait interrompu avant que nos lèvres se soient touchées, me maudissant dorénavant certainement, bien qu'elle ne me le montrerait pas, ayant trop peur de me courroucer !

Heureusement pour nous, Edward et moi, Gossip Girl n'avait pas été au courant de ce "baiser".

Mon portable se mit à vibrer : un texto d'Edward.

**Hey B, si on se voyait à Central Park ce matin ? Xo Xo, EC.**

Je lui répondis rapidement.

**OK, j'arrive dans 30 min'. Xo Xo, B.**

J'allais dans mon dressing, choisis un simple jean, une marinière, des louboutins, un sac Marc Jacobs, et quelques accessoires.

**R, je vois EC à CP, je sais que tu y es, dis moi s'il n'y a pas P ... Xo Xo, B.**

_**(NA : CP = Central Park)**_

«** Mademoiselle Isabella, il y a monsieur Jasper qui vous attend dans le hall.** »

«** Merci Léna, je descends dans cinq minutes. **»

« **Bien.** »

Je me demandais ce que me voulais Jasper. S'il voulait que l'on sorte, il m'aurait envoyé un message ou m'aurait appelé.

Il était debout, impatient. Et avait ... une valise !

« **Jasper ! Tu pars en voyage ?** »

«** Pas vraiment ... Hum, mon père a voulu encore une fois diriger ma vie. Je me demandais si je pouvais rester ici .. Quelques temps. **»

« **Evidemment, tu seras toujours le bienvenu !** » M'exclamais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

**Désolée EC, je ne peux pas venir, quelqu'un a besoin de mon aide. Je t'appelle ce soir. B.**

« **Je suis désolé si tu avais des plans ...** »

**B, je viens de voir P dans CP ... Aux bras d'une blonde. Dsl ... Xo Xo, R.**

Je ne serais donc jamais allée à Central Park avec Paul dans les environs ... Et de plus, il était accompagné d'une fille. Cela m'aurait fait énormément souffrir.

«** Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'y serais pas allée de toute manière ... Allons dans le salon. **»

Il me suivit.

Je lui servis du champagne, notre préféré.

« **Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter.** » Lui fis-je doucement.

«** Je sais. Mais je te fais confiance, et tu ne m'as jamais trahis. **»

Il me remercia pour le champagne. Et vida son verre d'une traite pour en reprendre.

Avec l'histoire pour Paul, Edward qui me plaisait de plus en plus ... L'alcool ne pourrait que me faire du bien. _( Note : Alors ça ce n'est pas vrai, c'est juste le personnage qui parle.. Et qui dit des conneries, mdr ! )_

Il m'expliqua donc l'histoire avec son père. Ce dernier avait presque tous les grands immeubles, hôtels, gratte-ciels de New York, ainsi que quelque clubs et bars. ( _Référence à Chuck Bass ;)_ ) Il voulait que son fils reprenne son entreprise lorsqu'il sera à la retraire, mais Jasper ne l'a jamais voulu. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la politique. Son père voulait aussi lui imposer une riche héritière française, mais Jasper n'avait jamais qu'il dirige sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester chez lui. De plus, il n'avait pas de mère : elle était morte à sa naissance.

« **Jasper ... Ton père souhaite juste ton bonheur. Il veut que ton futur soit déjà tout tracé, pour que tu n'ai aucun problème. De plus il a une grande partie de l'Upper East Side, il veut juste que toutes ses affaires ne soient pas ... Gaspillées, oubliées ... **»

En tout cas, tout marchait comme ça ici. L'argent avant le reste.

« **Et tu le défends ? **» S'écria-t-il.

Je pense que Jasper avait un peu bu ...

« **Non pas du tout ! **» Cul-sec de champagne !

Nous parlâmes encore un peu de toutes ces histoires. De Jasper, son père, nous, notre avenir ... Jusqu'à finir trois bouteilles de Champagne à nous deux ...

Et c'est là que les choses entre nous ... dérapèrent ... Car nous avions plus que du simple champagne.

_On dirait que B a décidé de se lâcher ! Encore une histoire qui va mal se finir, et vous savez à quel point j'aime ce genre d'histoire ! _

* * *

**PDV : R**

Alice et moi regardions les garçons, Emmett et Edward, jouer au football tous les deux.

Je m'entendais bien avec elle. Elle était gentille, marrante, et puis talentueuse. Et surtout très attachante !

De plus, elle avait amené avec elle son frère, et j'étais certaine qu'il deviendrait le source du bonheur de Bella. C'était indéniable, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Et non pas pour Tanya qui s'obstinait à vouloir coucher avec Edward. Pathétique. En vérité, je n'avais jamais aimé les amies de Bella, mais je leur étais redevable : elles avaient été lorsque Bella en avait besoin, contrairement à moi. Mais cette année, je revenais à New-York !

Je vis Paul marcher doucement aux côté d'une pétasse blonde comme on en voit si souvent ici. Il s'avança jusqu'à moi, et me fit la bise. La blonde me jeta un regard noir, et Emmett et Edward se joignaient à nous.

« **Salut Rosalie. Tu ... vas bien ? **» Me demanda-t-il poliment.

«** Très bien. Et Bella va bien elle aussi si tu veux savoir. **»

« **Oh ..**. » Souffla-t-il. Puis il rajouta en cherchant quelque chose dans sa veste : « **Pourrais-tu lui donner ça, s'il te plait ? C'est important, et ... elle me manque. **»

Emmett le fusilla du regard. Ainsi qu'Edward, qui avait vite compris à qui nous avions affaire.

«** Bien. Qui c'est celle-la ?** »

J'étais curieuse de connaître cette personne.

« **Une amie. La fille du gouverneur français.** »

« **Je vois. Et tu lui fais visiter avec toute ta gentillesse New-York ? **»

«** Mon père m'a obligé à faire ça. **» Marmonna-t-il. «** Il ne s'est rien passé, et il ne se passera rien entre elle et moi. **»

« **Tes affaires ne me concernent pas.** »

Emmett s'interposa entre Paul et moi.

« **Ok, casseur de coeur ! Tu vas te tirer vite fait d'ici si tu ne veux pas avoir les agents de mon père derrière ton petit cul ! Capisci ? **»

«** J'allais m'en aller. N'oublie pas la lettre à Bella ! **» Rajouta-t-il en me regardant.

«** On verra. **» Fis-je avec un grand sourire. Un sourire hypocrite.

Il repartie avec la française, et se retourna plusieurs fois, une expression triste ancrée sur son visage.

«** Merde ! Bella commençait à guérir ! Il ne peut pas revenir et tout décider en claquant des doigts ! **» S'énerva Emmett, s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Edward ne savait quoi faire, quoi dire, et comment réagir. Bella l'intéresserait-il ?

«** Il est amoureux !** » S'écria Alice en essayant de le calmer en posant sa main sur son torse. Ce qui ne marcha pas.

«** Tu ne connais pas leurs histoires. **» Cracha Emmett.

«** Peut-être. Mais ça, même un aveugle le comprendrait.** »

J'étais d'accord avec elle.

_Le prince charmant revenu, il se remet à penser à sa belle au bois dormant. Belle au bois dormant qui est d'ailleurs assez occupée avec le preux chevalier J. Comment réagira le prince lorsqu'il verra que sa belle princesse l'a oublié ? Toutes ces histoires sont peut-être dignes d'un conte de fée, finalement !_

_

* * *

_

**PDV : B**

Je me réveillais avec un énorme mal de crane. Dans mon lit. A côté de ... JASPER ? ET J'ETAIS NUE !

«** Merde, merde et merde ! **» M'écriais-je.

« **Moins fort ... Ca résonne dans ma tête. **» Marmonna Jasper.

Il ne perdait pas le nord lui !

« **Heu ... Jasper ? Je crois que nous n'aurions pas du faire _ça_**.»

« **Attends ? Tu veux dire qu'on l'a fait ?** » S'écria-t-il en se relevant.

«** Tu es nu. Je suis nue. D'après toi ? Attends, tu ne te souviens plus de rien ?** »

« **Non ...** » Souffla-t-il.

Chanceux. Pour ma part, je me souvenais de tout.

« **Heureusement, on s'est protégé ...** » Marmonnais-je.

« **Je suis désolé B ! C'était une énorme erreur et ... **»

«** Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs. Alors nous allons oublier cet épisode, et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. **»

Je me levais brusquement, sachant que Jasper se retournait en gentlemen qu'il était. Je pris ma robe, et la remis vite fait.

« **Je te laisse ... T'habiller. Redescends dès que tu le voudras .. **»

Je sortis de la chambre, et descendis les escaliers. Une fois dans la cuisine, je pris un médicament pour faire passer le mal de crâne.

«** Isabella ! **»

Je rêve ? Que fait ma mère dans notre appartement à New-York ?

_Maintenant que le dragon est revenu lui aussi, la belle au bois dormant devra attendre le baiser du prince charmant afin de la délivrer. Mais avec le preux chevalier coincé dans une des chambres du château, je me demande quelle tournure va prendre ce conte de fée !_

_

* * *

_

**PDV : A**

Maman et papa avaient absolument voulu qu'on les accompagne à une exposition de photographies. Apparemment, il y aurait toutes les grandes familles de New York. Génial. A part la famille d'Emmett, je n'aimais pas tous ces grands riches de la ville. Mais je devais profiter de toutes ces soirées pour porter mes robes.

Je savais que tout le monde viendrait ce soir. Ainsi que Bella et Jasper. D'ailleurs, nous n'avions pas vu ces deux là de la journées. Selon Rosalie, c'était normal pour J car il était souvent retenu par son père. Et pour B, le fait de savoir que P était en ville ne lui donnait pas envie de sortir.

Mon père avait acheté une limousine, à mon plus grand bonheur ! Elle était toute simple, noire. Une que l'on pouvait trouver facilement ici. Celles d'Emmett & co étaient plus grandes, mais je m'en fichais.

Une fois arrivés devant la salle, je fus surprise de voir des photographes prendre tout le monde en photo.

« **Monsieur Cullen, allez-vous accepter cette augmentation ? **»

«** Carlisle Cullen, qu'avez-vous décidé ? **» Ou des « **C'est une énorme chance pour vous, allez-vous l'accepter ?** »

Edward et moi nous regardâmes, surpris. Ils ne nous en avaient pas parlé.

Il ne répondit que par des "**Je ne sais pas encore, je n'en ai toujours pas parlé avec ma famille.**"

Et c'est là que les journalistes commencèrent à nous parler, mais Esmé nous fit signe d'avancer et de les ignorer.

Une fois dans la salle, nous donnâmes nos manteaux et sac à mains.

« **Nous en reparlerons demain matin. **» Nous fit Esmée.

Edward m'emmena au bar, où à part quelques petits gâteaux d'apéritif, il n'y avait rien à manger.

« **Ils ne mangent jamais ici ou quoi ? **» Marmonnais-je.

«** Ne jamais manger devant les autres. C'est une règle connue par tout le monde, ici. **» Fit Jasper, qui s'était approché doucement de nous. « **Mais par contre, il faut toujours avoir un verre à la main.** »

Je suivis son conseil, et en pris un.

«** On ne t'a pas vu de la journée, ni Bella. Comment vas-tu ? **»

« **Très bien.** »

Je ne savais comment, mais je déduisis qu'il me mentait. Quelque chose le tracassait. Mais puisqu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler, je fis semblant de le croire.

« **Salut Edward ! **» S'exclama Tanya, qui arrivait suivie de Jane. «** Tu n'es pas avec Bella ? **»

«** Pourquoi serait-il avec Bella ?** » S'exclama soudainement Jasper.

« **Je pensais qu'après le baiser d'hier, vous vous étiez mis ensemble. **»

« **Nous étions bourrés Tanya. Et il n'y a pas eu de baiser, tu le sais très bien. **» Fit Bella qui arrivait à son tour avec Rosalie et Emmett.

C'est qu'elle pourrait presque mordre, la Bella.

« **Il se passe quelque chose Bella ?** » Demanda intelligemment Jane.

«** Ma mère est rentrée cet après-midi. Et elle divorce avec mon père.** »

De ce que je savais, sa mère n'avait jamais été là pour Bella, toujours occupée dans son boulot.

« **C'est une occasion pour te présenter aux grandes personnalités de la mode, Alice. Viens, je vais te la présenter.** »

Au final, sa mère était une personne plutôt gentille, malgré qu'elle soit assez hautaine.

Nous découvrîmes ensuite que ma mère et celle de Bella se connaissaient depuis toutes petites. Renée me félicita pour ma robe, et Bella me fit un grand sourire.

Cette dernière m'emmena devant une photographie, afin de parler seule à seule.

«** Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça**. » Déclarais-je.

«** Je crois que ne plus être avec mon père la change ... Je suis assez heureuse pour elle. Mes parents ne s'aimaient plus ... C'était une grande bêtise que de rester ensemble.** »

« **Et je suis assez surprise qu'elle et ma mère se connaissent ! **»

«** Pareil pour moi ! **» Ria-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air ... heureuse !

« **Alors ... Tu as failli embrassé mon frère hein ?** »

«** Oui mais ... **»

Nous fûmes interrompus par un énorme boucan derrière nous, puis toutes les personnes se turent. Je me retournais en même temps que B pour voir le père de Jasper par terre. Et Jasper ouvrant et fermant son poing. Mince ... Venait-il réellement de taper son père ?

« **Ca, c'est vraiment pas bon ! **» Marmonna Bella en rejoignant Jasper.

Emmett, Rosalie, et Bella le fit sortir de la salle.

Je ne les connaissais pas encore. Et vraiment, je me demande si un jour je les connaitrais assez !

_Le preux chevalier vient de perdre son sang froid, et cette fois-ci, c'est la princesse B qui vient le secourir ! Cette journée est pleine de surprise, et quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas finie ..._

_

* * *

_**PDV : B**

Cette fois-ci, nous nous retrouvâmes chez Emmett. Rosalie obligeait Jasper de mettre de la glace sur son poing.

«** Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? **» Demanda Emmett, en colère contre J car il aurait du se tenir tranquille. « **Tout le monde va être au courant. Gossip girl l'est déjà ! **»

«** Je m'en fou de cette Gossip Girl ! Mon père n'est qu'un con ! **»

R lui demanda gentiment de ce calmer.

« **T'es pas ma mère, Rosalie ! Il pense qu'il peut diriger ma vie en claquant des doigts ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes riches, connus, et habitons à New-York que nous devons bien nous comporter, bien nous tenir. Faire attention à notre langage, à tous nos faits et gestes. Obéir à Papa et à Maman ! J'en ai vraiment marre de cette vie ! **»

« **Tu as encore bu ...** » Marmonnais-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé d'en face.

«** Peut-être, mais je pense vraiment tout ce que je dit.** »

« **Comment ça il a encore bu ? Quand est-ce qu'il a bu ?** »

«** Je suis allé chez Bella tout à l'heure pour échapper à mon père. Nous avons un peu trop bu. Et il se peut que j'ai oublié le fait qu'on ai couché ensemble ! **»

Merde !

Rose et Emmett se tournèrent vers moi.

« **Peut-être que je n'ai pas oublié, mais je regrette vraiment et ... J'avais bu aussi ! **»

« **Ok ok, vous m'étonnerez toujours vous deux ! Pourquoi Alice et Edward ne sont pas ici ? **»

« **Lorsque je vous ai rejoint, je n'ai pas pensé à demander à Alice de nous suivre. Je croyais qu'elle le ferait sans se poser de questions.** »

«** Ils n'osent pas trop s'imposer.** » Souffla Rosalie. « **Demande leur de nous rejoindre ici. **»

Jasper riait tout seul, pour je ne sais quoi. Là, il était hilare.

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est drôle ! Je me suis enfui de chez moi, puis j'ai couché avec Bella, ensuite mon père vient m'agresser en me faisant du chantage, comme toujours, alors que je sais très bien qu'il se drogue ! Et puis je lui en ai mise une, et tout le monde est au courant que je sors avec Bella ! Et j'en ai même pas envie ! Faut dire que le petit lutin m'intéresse vraaaaiment ! **»

Il délirait complètement.

«** Nous ne sortons pas ensemble.** » Marmonnais-je.

**Nous sommes chez E. Venez nous rejoindre. B**

«** QUOI ?** » S'écrièrent Emmett et Rosalie.

«** Mon père .. est un dealer ! Et en plus ... Il a un compte qu'il n'est même pas censé avoir, illégal ! **»

« **Mais dans quelle merde s'est-il foutu ? **» Chuchota Rose en me lançant un regard inquiet.

« **C'est Alice, le petit lutin ? **» Ria Emmett.

Rosalie lui en mit une derrière la tête.

«** Il n'y a rien de comique là-dedans. Va le mettre sous la douche ... B et moi allons attendre A et EC.** »

Je mis mon visage dans mes mains. Cette journée était vraiment partie en live ...

_**Salut mes petits chéris ! Cette journée terminée, nous pouvons la résumer en quelques mots : Délire total ! Après tous ces petits évènements, j'ai même appris le semi-baiser entre EC & B ! Comme vous le savez, rien ne m'échappe ! Bonne nuit Manhattan. Xo Xo, Gossip Girl.

* * *

**_

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre enfin terminé. Encore une fois, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous pensez ! J'ai vraiment été encouragées par toutes vos reviews, alors encore une fois, merci ! Bonnes vacances ou futurs vacances !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me revoilà !**_

_**Oui je sais, j'ai plus de deux mois de retard, et je m'excuse ! Mais avec les cours, ce n'est pas très facile .. Je vais tenter de me rattraper !**_

_**Toutes vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touchées .. En relisant tout ça, ça m'a vraiment encouragé à écrire le troisième chapitre, alors merci encore. Je suis moi aussi une fan de Gossip Girl, et je dois dire que le couple de Blair et Chuck me ravit ! Il y a aussi Dan et Serena, et Jenny et Nate ! Assez parlé de ma petite vie, je réponds à vos reviews :D**_

**K** _**: Et bien Kate, je suis heureuse que tout ça te plait ! Non rassures-toi, ta review ne m'a pas du tout saoulé, au contraire, j'ai hâte que tu recommences ! Tu vis réellement à NY ? Chanceuse ! Oh une Serena et Nate ! :) En effet, Bella est un mélange de B et de S, mais plus de B si tu veux mon avis, en moins chiante et moins superficielle. J'aurai aimé faire une Rosalie en Séréna, mais ce n'est pas très facile ! Et Alice qui ressemblerait légèrement à Jenny pour les vêtements ! Quant à Jasper, un Nate Archibald en puissance ! ^^ Donc oui, je vais mettre à un moment ou à un autre un chapitre sur Jella ! (Désolée à**_** Twilight-Alice-Jasper** ^^)

**Helvin : _Je suis assez surprise que quelqu'un t'ai parlé de ma fiction, mais ça me fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)_**

**The Hind In The Forrest : _Merci encore pour tes messages .. Ca m'a vraiment touché .. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur !_**

**Sixtoufly BoOkWoRm : _Moi aussi j'ai adoré le moment où Chuck couche avec B dans la limo ! Ahahahah ! En fait, j'ai plus imaginé Jasper en Nate ^^ Bisous !_**

**Yucki78 : _Evidemment, tu ne le sauras qu'à la fin de cette fiction (qui est cette Gossip Girl) ! J'ai prévu un truc plutôt grandiose ! Tu verras ça ahah :D_**

**Bella22 :_ EC va être TRES jaloux, et il va avoir du mal à le cacher ! Ce qui va d'ailleurs troubler Bella. Pour savoir si cette dernière va croiser Paul, il faudra lire le chapitre ! :P En tout cas, tu vas pouvoir lire ce qu'il a écrit dans cette fameuse lettre ! Bonne lecture ! :)_**

**Twilight-Alice-Jasper : _Mais je te conseille de regarder cette série, absolument sublime ! :) (De même pour _Tipiland !)**

**Sakuramoon :_ Merci beaucoup ! :D J'essais de faire mon possible pour me rapprocher de la série, et parler à la place de Gossip Girl, c'est plutôt dur ! Dans la série, ses paroles sont tournées de façon ... géniale ! J'adore littéralement ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira !_**

**Draco Jane : _Normal .. Chuck Bass en personne arrivera dans un des futurs chapitres ! ;)_**

**clewa Cullen : _Comme tu peux le voir, non je ne m'arrête pas en chemin ! Grâce à des lectrices comme toi ! ^^_**

**sistabetina : _Ouahou, et bien merci ! Je ne pensais pas que ma fiction plairait autant .. Encore merci !_**

Merci encore à tous les autres ! Ce chapitre est pour vous ! :D

* * *

**COURT CHAPITRE, JE M'Y REMET DOUCEMENT MAIS SÛREMENT ! BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : EC, ou comment être jaloux sans comprendre pourquoi ..**

_**Salut jeunesse dorée **__**de Manhattan ! Ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèl**__**e au grand jour ce que l'él**__**ite New-yorkaise se donne tant de mal cacher ! L'amour est partout ces jours-ci, et quelque chose me dit que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises**__**. On dit souvent qu'un amour plat, sans action, n'est pas un véritable amour. Et je peux vous certifier que tout cela est vrai. En particulier à Manhattan ! Alors, préparez-vous au pire, car vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! You know you love me, Xo Xo, Gossip Girl.**_

Je fermais Internet sur mon portable, et le posait sur la petite table.

- _Attends .. Vous avez vraiment couché ensemble _? S'étonna Alice.

Elle nous avait rejoint après avoir reçu notre message, mais son frère ne l'avait pas accompagné. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ..

-_ Nous étions bourrés _! Précisais-je pour la centième fois.

-_ Oui j'ai compris mais .. vous êtes pas un inconscient ?_

- _On est au 21e siècle Alice, et à Manhattan ! Ce sont des choses habituelles ici,_ fit Rosalie en venant nous rejoindre.

Nous étions dans une des nombreuses chambres de l'appartement d'Emmett, installées sur l'immense lit. Je devais avouer que j'adorais son appartement, plus grand que le mien.

- _Autant il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'émerveillent ici, autant d'autres me répugnent .._

- _Alice ou la nonne_ ! Me moquais-je gentiment.

-_ Nonne et fière_ !

Des moments comme ça entre filles, j'adorais. A ne pas parler que de vêtements et de garçons, ce qu'on faisait avec Jane et Tanya.

Nos portables sonnèrent en même temps.

**On dirait que J n'arrive plus à garder son sang froid, c'est tellement dommage pour un chevalier ! Mais que va-t-il faire lorsqu'il retrouvera le prince P ? Affaire à suivre, et quelque chose me dit que ne sera pas courte et ennuyeuse ! Xo Xo, Gossip Girl.**

Le message était accompagné d'une photo de Jasper devant son père par terre, et moi qui le prenait dans mes bras. Génial, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça !

- _Je crois que Gossip Girl pense que tu es en couple avec Jasper._

-_ Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que pense Gossip Girl !_

Le téléphone d'Alice sonna une seconde fois.

-_ C'est mon père, je dois rentrer à la maison .. Apparemment, mon père a des explications à nous donner pour ce que les journalistes nous ont dit._

Elle nous fit la bise, puis se dépêcha de sortir. Rosalie me regarda étrangement.

-_ Tu es au courant de ce qu'ils ont dit ?_

- _Je n'en ai aucune idée. _

Emmett arriva à son tour.

- _Je viens de voir le petit lutin s'en aller ! Jasper dort dans une chambre, il devrait vraiment arrêter avec l'alcool .. _

-_ Et moi aussi_, lâchais-je.

Rosalie éclata de rire.

-_** R,** ce n'est pas drôle .._

-_ Bien sûr que si **B** ! Et puis franchement, toi et Jasper .._

- _Quoi, c'est impossible ?_

- _Euh, oui. Ah au fait .. Je sais que c'est le mauvais moment, que les garçons ne voulaient pas que je te la donne, mais Paul t'a écrit une lettre et il a voulu que je te la donne. Donc voilà, après, c'est toi qui vois si tu veux la lire ou pas._

- _Merci Rose. _

Je me levais, la lettre a la main, feignant de n'en avoir rien à faire. Je sortis de cette chambre, les laissant tous les deux.

* * *

_**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve que le week-end est passé trop vite .. Et ce n'est pas B qui vous dira le contraire ! Alors B, que nous cache cette petite lettre ?**_

J'étais assise seule sur les marches, étant arrivée plus trop que d'habitude. Je voulais être seule pour lire cette lettre, ne pas être avec Jane et Tanya, même si je les adorais ! Enfin, c'est drôle de les gouverner en tout cas.

Je pris une grande respiration, posa mon yaourt à côté de moi, puis ouvris enfin cette lettre.

_Ma Bella,_

_Je sais que tu n'accepterais pas de me revoir, et que tu dois être exaspérée que je revienne comme ça après ce que j'ai pu te faire. Ou bien alors m'as-tu oublié, mais j'essais de ne pas penser à cette possibilité. Tu m'as manqué. Énormément. Chaque jour j'ai pensé à toi .. Chaque heure, chaque minute, et chaque seconde. J'ai pensé à nous, à tout ce que nous avons vécu .. Je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aime toujours. J'espère qu'une jour tu me pardonneras. Car j'aimerais tant te revoir, te reprendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser .._

_Tu dois te demander jusque quand je reste à New York. Et bien j'y resterai si tu acceptes de me revoir. Si tu ne le veux pas, je repartirai._

_J'espère qu'un nous est encore possible, ou du moins qu'une amitié entre nous deux est toujours possible._

_Paris a été si nul sans toi .._

_Paul, qui t'aime encore._

De quel droit se permettait-il de m'appeler SA Bella ?

Oui il a raison, je ne veux plus le revoir. Il revient comme ça, croyant que je vais le revoir tout ça parce que je l'aime encore, après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait ! Non, je en l'ai malheureusement pas oublié. Lui aussi il m'a manqué .. S'il m'avait réellement aimé, il ne m'aurait pas laissé tomber.

J'espère qu'il va vite partir maintenant ..

- _C'est sa lettre_ ? Me demanda Rosalie qui s'installa à mes côtés.

Puis elle se rappela que personne ne pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi, et descendit d'une marche.

- _Ouais .. Lis-là si tu veux. _

Je la lui passais, puis observais sa tenue et sa réaction.

Elle portait une mini-jupe bleue à carreau, avec un petit tee-shirt blanc rentré dedans. Un fin et court gilet était posé par-dessus, et une petite cravate légèrement lâchée coupait le blanc du tee-shirt. Quant à ses chaussures, elle portait des chaussures de marque bleu, à talon de dix centimètres au moins. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour être grande. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, comme bien souvent, et un serre-tête à carreau était dessus.

Pour ma part, je portais une chemise blanche à longue manche, et une jupe bleu plutôt ample. Un petit carré était autour de mon cou, à la place d'une simple cravate. Et au lieu de mettre des collants, j'avais mis de grande chaussettes bleu. Vu comme ça, ça peut paraître moche, mais je peux être fière d'être la mieux habillée de notre école ! Et un petit béret embellissait mon visage.

- _Mais quel connard ! _S'exclama-t-elle. _Comme si tu allais lui sauter dans les bras ! Rassures-moi, tu ne veux pas lui reparler ?_

-_ Bien sûr que non. Il m'a assez fait souffrir comme ça. _Puis je rajoutai : _Et il en va de ma dignité !_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Salut les filles_ ! S'exclama Jane en s'asseyant près de nous, comme Tanya._ Nous sommes parties un week-end, et regardez tout ce que nous apprenons !_

C'était sa façon de me dire qu'elle était au courant pour moi et Jasper. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que Rosalie soit au courant que **JV **aimait encore** J**.

- _Tout est faux_, répliquais-je. _Mais j'aime qu'on parle de moi ! _

- _Je te reconnais bien là_, ria Tanya.

-_ Je vais retrouver Emmett avant que les cours ne commencent. On se voit en pause !_

Evidemment, puisque je n'avais aucun cours avec elle, mais avec **A**.

Trois autres filles vinrent nous rejoindre. Jenny Humphrey, une petite blonde plutôt jolie et discrète. Mais une pauvre. Dommage. Son frère était à l'école. Dany, je crois. Il y avait aussi Hazel Williams, et Penelope Shafai. Je savais que ces deux dernières voulaient ma place de Queen à l'école. Elles pouvaient toujours courir. Les filles terminèrent leur yaourt, et attendirent que je me lève pour se mettre debout à leur tour.

- _N'oubliez pas de venir chez moi à dix-sept heures ce soir_, leur rappelais-je avant de rentrer en classe.

Simple séance de manucure. Elles devaient aussi m'aider à préparer ma fête bal masqué, fête très attendue. Ma mère avait commencé ma robe.

Le midi, nous étions allées dans un petit restaurant végétarien, toutes les cinq, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Jane et moi.

-_ J'ai fait la connaissance de Dan Humphrey_ ! S'exclama Rosalie. _Vous devez savoir qui c'est._

Il s'appelait donc Dan.

-_ Pourquoi vous me regardez bizarrement ?_

-_ Il habite à Brooklyn, et son père est .. beurk, il s'occupe d'une pitoyable galerie d'art,_ expliqua brièvement Jane.

- _Et alors ?_

- _Alors on ne traîne pas avec de genre de personnes_, coupais-je.

-_ Son père n'est pas un ancien chanteur de Rock _? Demanda Alice.

Nous la regardâmes toutes.

- _Comment tu sais ça ?_

**A** haussa des épaules.

- _Brooklyn, Humphrey .. Donc il devait sûrement faire partie du groupe The Dreamers._

- _Connus _? M'enquis-je.

- _Plutôt oui, mais ils se sont séparés en 1995 je crois._

Alice me surprendra toujours. Mais bon, ce n'est pas en connaissant des vieux groupes de rock séparés qu'elle réussira sa vie dans l'Upper East Side.

- _C'est dommage que Jenny soit sa fille .. Riche, elle aurait été parfaite. Enfin presque_, rajouta Jane précipitamment en me regardant.

- _Oui c'est vrai .. Je devrais peut-être la prendre sous mon aile !_

- _Je croyais que nous ne devions pas traîner avec ce genre de personne _? Marmonna Rosalie.

- _Elle n'est pas aussi has-been que son frère. La preuve, il n'est que le **garçon solitaire **pour Gossip Girl, et elle est **Little J** !_

_- Je croyais que tu t'en fichais de ce que pensait Gossip Girl ?_

Je la regarda mal, coupant court à toute conversation, et finit mon sandwich.

* * *

-_ Vous vous rendez compte ? Karen Smeet est enceinte _! Lâcha Tanya.

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds. Karen était une fille de la même année que nous, mais bizarrement, elle n'était pas revenue à la rentrée.

- _Et devinez avec qui ? Mike Newton !_

- _Le geek par excellence_, pouffa Hazel.

C'était un gros dégueulasse, qui ne pensait qu'à coucher avec les filles, et était fan de jeux vidéos .. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il était dans notre école et ses parents avaient les plus gros magasins de Manhattan.

-_ Ca, c'est une nouvelle à donner à Gossip Girl._

J'écrivis le message :

**_K s'est faite engrosser par M, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas revenue. _**

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.**_  
_**

_**C'est très mauvais de jouer la Gossip ,queen B, mais qui mieux que moi le fait ? Xo Xo.  
**_

Jenny hésitait apparemment entre plusieurs couleurs.

- _Prends le rouge_, lui conseillais-je. _Tu es blonde à la peau blanche, ça t'ira bien._

- _Merci_, répondit-elle soulagée.

Jane cacha son rire moqueur.

Dorotha vint me poser le violet-prune sur mes doigts, alors que les filles se le mettaient elles-même.

- _Nous ne devrions pas "tester" Alice Cullen pour voir si elle mérite de trainer avec nous_ ? Demanda Pénélope sadiquement.

Cette dernière recherchait à me remplacer depuis toujours. En vérité, je n'avais jamais penser à faire ça à Alice, mais ça ne va pas être cette simple Shafai qui va m'apprendre à diriger mon petit monde.

- _Bien sûr que si, et j'y avais déjà penser. Et le bal masqué sera le lieu pour. _

- _Quelles seront les épreuves ?_

- _Tout d'abord, sa robe, le maquillage, et les accessoires. _

- _C'est sûr que si elle vient avec sa propre création, elle n'aura aucun goût._

Pourquoi Jane ne l'aimait pas ? Ah oui pour Jasper. Je vis Jenny baisser la tête, je savais qu'elle aussi faisait ses robes grâce aux modèles de marque.

-_ Non, ce n'est pas un critère, car si la robe créée par ses soins est magnifique, ça prouve son bon goût et son instinct pour ces choses-là. Ensuite, son comportement. Va-t-elle venir en limousine, va-t-elle prendre beaucoup d'alcool, va-t-elle draguer les autres, quelles seront ses "relations", des choses comme ça._

_- Comment se comporter dans la bonne société en gros !_

J'acquiesçais.

-_ Dorotha, tu as dérapé._

-_ Pardon, miss Blair._

Après avoir fait la préparation de la fête - Dorotha avait tout noté -, Pénélope, Hazel, Jane, Jenny et Tanya partirent, laissant place à Alice.

- _Salut B ! Je vous ai dérangé _? Me demanda-t-elle avec un air inquiet.

- _Non, elles partaient vraiment ! Pourquoi es-tu venue ? _

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

- _Pour le bal ! _

- _Sais-tu comment ce comporter lors de ces grandes fêtes ?_

- _Hum non, pas vraiment .. _

- _Viens avec moi !_

Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre, on s'installa sur mon lit.

-_ Tout d'abord, il faut que tu viennes impérativement en limousine. Comme lieu, une des plus grandes salles de Manhattan. Une fois que tu y entres, tu donnes ton sac et ta veste. Prends directement un verre d'alcool, mais sirotes-le doucement. Il faut que tu en ais un toujours à la main, sauf lorsque tu danses. Ne retires surtout pas ton masque, c'est très important._

Elle faisait très attention à tout ce que je disais.

- _Quelle genre de musique ?_

- _Un peu de tout, donc il faut que tu saches danser Rock, slow, salsa, tango .. Et pour ta robe ?_

- _J'ai décidé de la faire moi-même__, _m'apprit-elle.

Elle me montra ses dessins.

-_ Simple, mais très jolie_, approuvais-je.

J'adorais ses goûts à Alice, glamour, sensuel et féminin.

- _Toute l'école sera invitée ?_

- _Les plus importants seulement, mais il y aura aussi des garçons et des filles des deux autres lycées privés de l'Upper East Side. _

- _Ca va être amusant_, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

(_**Pour voir leurs tenues et masques, il y a les liens sur mon profil ! /!\**_ )

Ma robe était sublime, malgré sa simplicité. Elle était courte, m'arrivant largement au-dessus des genoux. Un simple noeud la coupait, juste en-dessous de ma poitrine. Le décolleté était léger, et elle n'était tenue que par de fines bretelles.

Ce que j'adorais plus que tout était mon masque. Je devais le tenir par un bâton fin, à la place de l'avoir avec un élastique autour de la tête. Il était noir et gris, en forme de semi-papillon. Tout était fait minutieusement. Il était magnifique !

Quant à ma coiffure, j'avais opté pour un chignon élégant et très recherché, mélangeant plumes et diadème sur le dessus de ma tête. Le maquillage n'était pas trop lourd, des yeux charbonneux, une peau blanche et rosée, et un gloss rose.

J'étais enfin prête, et tout le monde allait pouvoir m'admirer.

* * *

**POV Rosalie :**

J'enfilais ma robe jaune vaporeuse. J'adore cette couleur, symbole de chaleur, soleil, et joie. Le petit décolleté était rond, et la ceinture était pailleté. Cette dernière avait aussi un petit noeud noir en soie. Elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Pour rajouter une petite touche de noir, un petit gilet en fausse fourrure, et les plumes noires posées dans mes cheveux, bouclés. Je me mis un collier en or.

Je me maquillais légèrement, mais n'hésitais pas à mettre du rouge-à-lèvre rouge.

Et enfin le masque, en or, sublime. Je l'achetais grâce à deux ficelles noires.

J'étais prête, et Emmett allait être ravi ! Je faisais confiance à Bella pour cette soirée.

* * *

**PDV Alice :**

Je stressais littéralement, et maudissais mon frère qui avait de la chance. Il n'avait qu'à enfiler un costard noir et un masque noir simple. Trop simple à mon goût, mais il détestait la fantaisie.

Je regardais ma robe. Que Bella ait aimé mes dessins me rassurait. Elle était plutôt courte, dorée et vaporeuse. En-dessous de mes seins était posée une ceinture en soie dorée. Elle était juste tenue par de fines bretelles. Elle ferait amplement l'affaire, et me paraissait parfaite. Mais mes goûts de Seattleienne n'était pas forcément en accord avec ceux des New-Yorkaises, malheureusement. Des petites chaussures dorées à talons.

Mes cheveux étaient bouclés, et pailletés. Mon masque était la plus belle chose de ma tenue, argenté et doré, façon Venise.

Je devais avouer que le tout rendait plutôt bien, mais je stressais toujours. Si jamais je ratais quoi que ce soit dans ma tenue, Gossip Girl serait la première informée.

J'étais prête à séduire Jasper sous mon masque, et la soirée allait être intéressante.

_**Nos Cendrillons ayant enfin mis leur robe de bal et leur masque, nous allons pouvoir nous intéresser de plus près aux tournures que prend ce bal masqué ! Mais sens que quelque chose va tout gâcher, ou plutôt va tout changer. Et ce quelque chose aurait le nom de prince charmant ! Les filles, sortez le popcorn, nous sommes aux premières loges. You know you love me, Xo Xo, Gossip Girl.**_

* * *

**_Et non, le bal ne se fera pas durant ce chapitre là, il faut attendre le prochain ! _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose .. _**

**_Je peux vous dire qu'au contraire, il se passera pleiiin de choses dans le prochain ! Je crains même de devoir trop écrire pour un seul chapitre !_**

**_A très bientôt, XoXo,_**

**_Evaa. :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Allez-vous me pardonner de ce second énorme retard ? J'espère que oui ! J'ai donc tout fait pour que ce chapitre puisse vous plaire, et comme l'a dit Gossip Girl lors du précédent chapitre, sortez le popcorn !_**

_K : Ne t'inquiète pas, le voilà enfin ce bal masqué ! Malheureusement, j'ai pris énormément de temps à l'écrire aussi, et je m'excuse encore une fois ... Non, désolée, je n'ai aucun newlestter ! Mais si tu connais un site qui s'occupe de ce genre de chose (il me semble que cela existe), je veux bien en être informée ! Xo Xo :)_

_Fan-de-toi : Tu as raison, il va falloir que je fasse plus attention quant au mélange Gossip Girl et Twilight, merci du conseil !_

_Marion97 : J'essais de faire de bons paragraphes de Gossip Girl et paraître crédible, mais je ne te cache pas que c'est difficile ^^ ! Je n'ai pas sa façon de parler et sa façon de critiquer et d'être sarcastique, j'espère cependant que je m'y rapproche ! :) _

_Tomy-Chan22 : J'espère que tu as pu regardé la série, c'est vraiment formidable ! _

_Bella Cullen : Oh, tes compliments me touchent vraiment ! J'espère m'améliorer, l'écriture est vraiment très importante à mes yeux ... _

_CCdille72 : Heureuse d'avoir réaliser un de tes rêves ^^ Oui, je n'ai vu la faute que plus tard :/ Je vais essayer de ne plus m'emmêler les pinceaux comme on dit !_

_katty-fiction : C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû mettre Dan et Jenny, et je vais faire un eu plus attention. En tout cas, tes conseils sont vraiment géniaux, et je vais essayer de rapprocher Bella le plus possible de Blair par de grosses manipulations comme tu le dis, même si je ne suis pas très forte en cela ! Quant aux grosses révélations que GG devrait faire aux personnages principaux, je pense que je vais aussi suivre cette idée. Je vais essayer dorénavant de publier une fois par mois, même si c'est difficile ... Donc voilà, merci énormément pour tout ça ! A très bientôt !_

**_PS : J'avoue avoir regardé le sixième épisode de la première saison de GG, pour me retrouver encore mieux dans ce fabuleux univers. La première phrase de Gossip Girl est d'ailleurs tiré du début de cet épisode, je la trouvais géniale !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : E & R : Le début de la fin.**

**__****Salut jeunesse dorée **_**de Manhattan ! Ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèl**__**e au grand jour ce que l'él**_**__****ite New-yorkaise se donne tant de mal à cacher. Quelques siècles plus tôt, quand les nobles d'Europe étaient lassés de leurs bals traditionnels, ils y ajoutaient un petit piquant, prenant exemple sur leurs serviteurs. Nous, c'est pareil ! Quand haute couture et petits fours riment avec ennui, nous mettons un loup, et ça change tout !**

_News : P aurait décidé de s'inviter à la soirée privée de B, quelle tournure cela va prendre et surtout sous quel masque va-t-il s'incruster ? Celui du jeune romantique en manque de sa bien aimée, ou celui de l'héritier Yiruma ? Xo Xo, Gossip Girl._

Gossip Girl a toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ? Paul va-t-il réellement s'inviter dans ma soirée ? Non, il n'en était pas question. Je pris mon sac et sortie dans la rue, la limousine était déjà là. Le portier de l'immeuble ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer, et je pu voir que tout le monde était déjà la limousine. Emmett me fit un grand sourire, contrairement au petit sourire de Rosalie. Apparemment, ils étaient eux aussi au courant quant à la venue de Paul. Merci Gossip Girl, il y a des moments où je la déteste !

Jasper sorti une bouteille de champagne d'un des mini-bars, et nous servit tous. L'ambiance était joyeuse, tout le monde rigolait, et personne ne me parla de mon ex. Les seules personnes qui manquaient étaient Alice et Edward, mais nous n'étions pas assez proches pour qu'ils puissent avoir ce privilège.

Nous fûmes enfin arrivés à la salle que j'avais réservée, où deux personnes nous ouvrirent les portes et nous laissèrent passer, sans nous demander nos noms, naturellement.

La salle était divisée en plusieurs parties, toutes séparées par de beaux draps blancs. Au centre se trouvaient le bar et la piste de danse, illuminés par la présence de toutes ces lumières dorées.

- _Où devons-nous retrouver Alice et Edward_ ? Me demanda Jane en marmonnant.

- _Ils nous rejoindront plus tard. _

Personne n'était encore arrivé, ce n'était pas l'heure. **R** s'occupait de vérifier si tout était bien arrivé, et si tout était bien comme je l'avais demandé. Je n'aimais pas trop qu'on fasse ce genre de chose à ma place, mais je la laissais faire, après tout, elle est ma plus proche amie.

-_ Emmett, Jasper. Comme vous devez le savoir, Paul a terriblement envie de venir ce soir. _

- _Gossip Girl s'est peut-être trompée._

- _N'espère pas là-dessus Jasper !_

Je me rappelais une des phrases de sa lettre, comme quoi il repartirait de New-York si je ne voulais pas le voir. Ce n'est apparemment pas ce qu'il compte faire.

- _Alors si vous le croisez avant que je ne le trouve, faites tout votre possible pour qu'il parte, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir._

- _Tu peux nous faire confiance. _

- _Merci, et pas de scandale. Et ne buvez pas trop._

Sans le vouloir, je fis un coup d'oeil à** J **qui leva les yeux au ciel. Bah quoi ? Je n'avais pas oublié le carnage qu'avait été l'exposition la semaine dernière.

- _Tout est en ordre **B**_ !

- _Ok. Comment est ma tenue ?_

- _Tu es superbe, comme d'habitude_, fit Tanya.

Grand sourire. Alors, qui allais-je séduire ce soir ?

_Aperçu : **P** devant l'immeuble de** B.** Ce n'est pas en attendant dans le froid qu'il pourra retrouver sa reine de glace, qui elle, est déjà partie dans son carrosse. Il me ferait presque pitié, presque !_

* * *

_A l'Upper East Side, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Alors ouvrez bien les yeux et méfiez-vous des images familiers._

Tous les invités étaient présents, l'ambiance était dorée mais surtout survoltée, et tout le monde s'éclatait. J'avais perdu de vue plusieurs personnes, mais je restais néanmoins avec Alice et Rosalie. Je les soupçonnais de vouloir me protéger, et je détestais ça. Je posais mon verre sur un plateau, et me dirigeais vers les toilettes des filles.

J'aurais pu m'amuser beaucoup plus si je ne savais pas qu'il venait. En plus d'avoir gâcher mon année précédente, il me gâchait cette soirée.

Je regardais avec fierté les gens danser et discuter. R et A se moquaient apparemment du comportement de JV et T, qui jouaient leurs aguicheuses avec deux garçons d'une autre école, et il est vrai que ça en devenait ridicule. Si elle continuait comme ça, il allait falloir que je leur rappelle les bonnes manières !

- _Tu veux danser avec moi ? _

Je me retournais pour me retrouver nez à nez devant Edward, qui, il faut bien le dire, était vraiment beau.

-_ Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?_

-_ Parce que tu en meurs d'envie._

J'eux un petit rire méprisant et me retournait pour rejoindre A et R. Dommage, je n'avais pas pu voir son air choqué ...

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Edward_ ? Me demanda sa soeur, un air perplexe.

- _J'ai refusé de danser avec lui._

-_ Alors pourquoi affiche-t-il ce sourire ?_

Quoi ? Je le regardais et en effet, il me regardait avec un grand sourire. La guerre était déclarée, et il allait s'en mordre les doigts ! R me fixa, voulant m'empêcher par un simple regard mes jeux inutiles. Même si je l'adore, elle n'a aucune autorité sur moi. Personne n'en a.

- _Rosalie, c'est ça ? Voulez-vous danser avec moi ?_

Rosalie rougit devant Démétri, un des plus beaux partis de New-York. Elle refusa, répliquant qu'elle avait déjà un petit copain. D'ailleurs, où sont Emmett et Jasper ?

- _Et, toi, Bella ?_

Passer après R ? Non merci !

- _Désolée, mais non._

Je vis qu'il regardait avec attention Alice, attendant sûrement d'être présentée à elle, ce que je fis.

- _Démétri, je te présente Alice Cullen, la fille du nouveau directeur de tous les centres hospitaliers de Manhattan. Alice, voici Démétri Darcy, héritié de la société Art and Museum._

- _Enchantée_, fit-il en lui baisant la main.

Ok, très vieux jeu ! La réaction d'A me fit plutôt sourire, lorsqu'elle rougit à ce simple geste.

-_ La prochaine danse est un tango, est-ce que vous accepteriez de danser avec moi ?_

- _Pourquoi pas._

Elle avait bien appris les leçons que je lui avais fait lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés seulement toutes les deux, et je m'en félicitais ! Elle deviendra peut-être une des perles rares de l'Upper East Side, tout comme moi. Jasper arriva jusqu'à nous, et n'était apparemment pas accompagné d'Emmett. Ce dernier commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter, mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter ! Peut-être surveillait-il les environs pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur Paul !

- _Je rêve ou Alice danse avec Démétri._

Il avait les sourcils froncés et n'était apparemment pas content de voir ça.** J** serait-il jaloux ?

- _Tu ne rêves pas ! Et si nous dansions ?_

Il me fit un petit sourire, j'étais certaine qu'il aurait préféré danser avec** A**. C'est légèrement insultant, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire.

- _Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder **R**_ ? Lui demandais-je.

Là je ne comprenais plus rien. Il était jaloux que **A** danse avec Démétri, mais il dansait avec moi et lançait des regards sur Rosalie sans arrêt.

-_ Non, rien ..._

-** J**_, je déteste que l'on me mente, alors tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité !_

Il eut un petit sourire devant mon ton faussement colérique, puis soupira.

- _Je crois qu'Emmett est en train de commettre une bêtise ! _

- _Pardon ?_

Il s'arrêta de danser, puis me prit par la main. Sans me poser de questions, je le suivis jusqu'à une petite pièce située à l'étage. La porte était ouverte, pourtant, Emmett ne nous voyait pas. Il était en charmante compagnie, avec une seconde qui plus est, alors que la règle d'or est qu'aucune seconde ne doit être invitée à mon bal. Ils flirtaient ouvertement, Emmett avait apparemment un peu trop bu. Je regarda Jasper la bouche ouverte, et moi qui pensais qu'Emmett était fou amoureux de Rosalie !

- _Emmett ? _

Et merde ! Rosalie se trouvait juste derrière nous, et paraissait encore plus choquée que Jasper et moi. Emmett se tourna vers nous et repoussa la fille.

- _Rose ! Je ..._

- _Ca va, laisses tomber, j'ai compris._

Elle courut, nous poussant Jazz et moi, et sorti par les escaliers. Quant à Emmett, il l'appela plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fit. Je lui fis signe de la suivre, et vite.

- _Toi ! C'est quoi déjà ton nom ?_

-_ Léa ... Léa Knight._

- _Je te retrouve encore une fois dans une de mes soirées, et je te préviens, ça va très mal finir pour toi. Et en draguant Emmett, tu fais déjà partie de ma liste noire. Alors maintenant, tu vas partir d'ici sans faire d'esclandre. Si Gossip Girl en est alertée, c'est fini pour toi. Est-ce clair ?_

Apparemment, ça l'était, puisqu'elle sortie en remettant correctement sa jupe et son masque, s'écartant le plus possible de moi. Je regardais ma montre, 23h31. Dans une demie-heure, nous devrons retirer nos masques.

- _J'aurais dû l'empêcher plus tôt, mais il m'a promis qu'il ne se passerait rien et que ce n'était qu'un jeu au départ ..._

-_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, mais une chose est sûre, **R** ne va pas lui pardonner._

Nous décidâmes de descendre à notre tour, et qu'elle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous vîmes qu'Emmett tenait une personne par le col contre le mur. Mais cette personne n'était pas n'importe qui. Bonjour Paul !

_Qui aurait crû un jour que **EM** pourrait embrasser une pauvre fille devant les yeux de **R** ? Alors que je pensais que la soirée ne tournerait qu'autour de **P** & **B**, je suis plutôt contente de voir que ce n'est pas tout ce que nous allons avoir à nous mettre sous la dent. Mais que vois-je ? **P** aurait finalement réussi à venir au bal, et ce, sans masque. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à propos des apparences ? Ah oui, qu'elles pouvaient être trompeuses._

* * *

-_ Emmett, je crois que tu as assez fait de conneries comme ça ce soir._

- _Je lui règle son compte, **B** !_

Ne leur avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'ils ne boivent de trop et qu'il n'y ait aucun scandale ?

-_ Merci, mais je me passerais de toi. _

Il le laissa tomber, et après m'avoir mal regardé, sorti de la pièce centrale. Tout le monde nous regardait, mais heureusement la musique ne s'était pas arrêtée.

-_ Bella_ ! S'exclama Paul.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

- _Je voulais te parler. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre et j'ai tout fait pour te voir._

Et j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter.

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y aurais répondu puisque tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle pendant un an._

- _Mon père m'a interdit de te donner de mes nouvelles ! _

J'eu un rire mauvais, petit fils à papa. C'était un des surnoms préférés que Gossip Girl lui attribuait. Mais après tout, nous ne le sommes tous pas ?

- _Viens chez moi demain, nous discuterons de tout ça ... plus tard._

Je préférais être seule avec lui plutôt que de parler avec devant toutes ces personnes, et sans Gossip Girl.

Par ailleurs, je me demandais comment je faisais pour être aussi calme.

- _Qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ? _

Il en a du culot.

- _Fais-moi confiance, au moins une fois dans ta vie._

Il grimaça au sous-entendu.

- _Tu m'as manqué. J'espère que tout sera comme avant ! Je ... je vais y aller._

Il me fit un dernier signe, et parti après s'être retourné. Quel était le plus bizarre ? Le fait que de le revoir ne me faisait rien, ou bien que le regard d'Edward sur moi me déstabilisait ? Les deux sans doute.

- _Bella, tu vas bien ?_

Alice s'inquiétait apparemment, et elle était accompagnée de Jasper. Avais-je déjà dit à quel point ces deux-là allaient bien ensemble ? Malheureusement, et même s'ils se plaisaient tout deux, aucun ne faisait le premier pas. Bref, revenons à mes petits soucis.

- _Tout va très bien, je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait osé gâcher ma fête !_

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations.

- _Rosalie est partie, sans un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Emmett ?_

- _Elle l'a surpris en train d'embrasser une autre fille, à l'étage. Même à moi, ça me surprend. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre d'Emmett ! Et moi qui pensais que mon bal allait être parfait ... _

Je n'avais même pas vu Edward depuis que j'avais refusé de danser avec lui, ce qui était là aussi surprenant. Je le vis enfin, près d'un bar, le dos tourné. Après m'être excusée auprès d'Alice et Jasper, je marcha jusqu'à lui, prête à lui offrir une dernière danse malgré la "guerre" que je lui avais déclaré tout à l'heure.

- _Edward ?_

Il se retourna. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Une autre personne se tenait devant moi, avec le masque et le costard d'Edward. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore trafiqué ?

- _Si le gars que tu cherches est roux, il m'a dit de te dire que tu devais le retrouver sous son nouveau masque avant minuit. Si tu réussis à le trouver avant la tombée des masques, tu auras le droit à un baiser et, pourquoi pas, à plus, _ria-t-il.

Quelle connerie avait-il inventée ? Mais d'un côté, ça me plaisait. D'habitude, c'était moi qui faisait ce genre de jeu.

- _Bon d'accord, j'ai inventé la fin. Il m'a juste parlé d'un baiser._

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- _Un indice,_ lui demandais-je, en croisant les doigts.

- _Euh .. bleu ?_

Bon d'accord, ce mec servait vraiment à rien. J'aurais aimé dire que je voulais remporter le défit parce que j'aime les jeux, mais je savais très bien que je voulais remporter ce défit pour l'embrasser enfin. Pour découvrir la saveur de ses baisers, la sensation de ses caresses. D'accord, mais maintenant, que devais-je faire ? Chercher Edward sous tous ces masques était quasiment impossible, mais en même temps, le jeu en valait la chandelle ! Mais pourquoi voulais-je à tout prix l'embrasser, si ce n'est pour gagner ce défit ?

Je me mis alors à la recherche de cette chevelure cuivrée (et non rousse comme le disait cet imbécile) si différentiable et chercha parmi toutes ces salles, parmi toutes ces personnes. Son indice n'en était pas un et ne m'aidait aucunement à le retrouver.

Cependant, il était minuit. J'étais au milieu de la grande salle, entourée de danseurs, sans avoir vu une seule fois Edward. Et s'il m'avait menti ? Et s'il était parti, mais avait voulu se venger de mon refus ? La musique s'arrêta, les masques devaient tomber. Le couple s'embrassant devant moi attira malheureusement mon attention. Était-ce réellement ... Oui, c'était lui. Il retira son masque avec élégance, me regardant avec son fameux sourire en coin.

Je détacha le mien à mon tour, le regarda, puis partis. La soirée était terminée pour moi. Mon conte de fée avait tourné en cauchemar. Mais pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi et surtout pourquoi je ressentais ce trou dans mon coeur ?

_Vous ai-je dit à quel point j'adorais minuit, lorsque tous les masques tombent et que la vérité éclate ?_

_

* * *

_**PDV Externe**

-_ Tu devais nous la ramener avant minuit, Paul._

-_ Il y avait trop de mode, je ne pouvais pas ... On m'aurait vu, et puis tous ces amis me surveillaient ..._

Seule la lueur de la lune éclairait Paul et l'inconnu. Ce dernier avec un costard noir, seuls ses yeux étaient perçus par Paul. Ils se trouvaient au Central Park, près du lac, le lieu préféré de Bella ... Paul ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Et pourtant, il en était obligé.

- _Oui, ceci est compréhensible. Je vais dans ce cas te donner de nouvelles conditions : tu as un mois pour me ramener la fille fille de la grande Swan_, déclara-t-il en insistant sur les deux derniers mots. _Un mois, c'est beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Et je vais donner une autre condition, qui te donnera un peu plus d'enthousiasme : si je n'ai pas ce que je veux avant la fin du mois, ta petite soeur en subira les conséquences._

-_ Je la vois demain seul à seule, je pourrais peut-être ... Ne touchez pas à Irina, je vous en supplie ! _

- _Une personne t'attendra à mon appartement, tu dois savoir où il se trouve. Si je ne te vois pas demain, tant pis, il te restera 30 jours. A bientôt, Paul._

**_Quelque chose me dit que P nous prépare quelque chose, là, en compagnie d'un mystérieux inconnu au CP. Alors P, pour quelles raisons es-tu revenu à Manhattan ? Je sens que son masque va bientôt glisser à son tour, et que ce que B va comprendre sera encore plus surprenant que ce qu'elle a vu tout à l'heure. Xo Xo, Gossip Girl._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Princesse en danger.**

_**Salut jeunesse dorée de Manhattan ! Ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite New-yorkaise se donne tant de mal à cacher. Traditionnellement, dans les contes, c'est au prince de sauver sa princesse. Mais qui dit qu'aujourd'hui, la princesse ne peut se défendre seule ? Toujours est-il que c'est un réel plaisir pour moi d'observer notre élite new-yorkaise se transformer en un véritable casting de film chevaleresque. Préparez vos pop-corn, je vous promets que ce qu'ils nous ont préparé va être au-delà de vos attentes.**_

Je m'attendais évidemment à ce que la connerie d'Emmett nous amène à des jérémiades de la part de R. Je devais donc à l'instant même supporter ses pleurs, insultes, et autres phrases inutiles. Pas que je détestais Rose, bien au contraire, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se ressaisisse. Gossip Girl allait sûrement l'apprendre, et sa "côte" serait au plus bas. Elle ne voulait quand même pas que tout le monde se fiche d'elle, si ? Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important pour elle, en ce moment. Il allait falloir que quelqu'un l'aide à ne pas devenir le jouet préféré de GG.

- _Gossip Girl n'a rien mis de nouveau sur lui, il est donc resté dans votre .. son appart. Attends, je vais regarder la carte, _fit Alice en prenant son portable.

Nous avions tous ajouté l'application « mapGossip » sur nos smartphone. C'était en fait une petite carte de New-York, avec nos photos sur les lieux où nous nous trouvions. Très astucieux mais aussi très embêtant. Il ne manquerait plus que ma mère en entende parler et qu'elle l'installe à son tour !

_- Il est bien chez lui._

_- __Ca ne me rassure pas du tout, A, il doit sûrement être avec cette fille,_ renifla-t-elle.

Je lui tendais un énième mouchoir. J'avais l'impression d'assister à un épisode des feux de l'amour.

-_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est plus rien pour toi ?_ Marmonnais-je.

_Spotted : P dans un taxi se dirigeant tout droit vers les appartements de B. Il va y avoir de l'action ! Xxx _

- _Mais il l'est !_

___- Oui, je suis au courant, mais si tu veux qu'il soit à tes pieds pour se faire pardonner, il va falloir arrêter de pleurer et sortir toute pimpante._

J'éteignis mon portable. Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'avais complètement oublié cette visite. Alice me fit un regard noir, puis regarda à son tour son portable.

- _Bella, tu dois voir Paul_ ? S'étonna-t-elle en clignant - bizarrement - des yeux.

- _Oui, il veut "s'expliquer" ... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir. Mais au moins, il verra à quel point la petite Isabella Swan a changé._

Rosalie ricana, s'essuya les joues.

- _Le pauvre, il va être déçu. _

- _Un problème ?_

Elle se redressa, j'en fis tout autant. Je ne m'étais pas pris la tête avec Rose depuis très longtemps. Elle ne va tout de même pas me reprocher ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tout simplement parce que je suis l'organisatrice de la soirée, non ? Non, ça m'étonnerait. Ce serait complètement absurde. Peut-être me pensait-elle dans le coup ? Ou bien me reprochait-elle simplement le fait que j'accepte une entrevue avec Paul.

- _Oui, un immense. Enfin Bella ! Tu as vu ce que tu es devenue ? Et encore, tu as fait des efforts en ce début d'année ! Depuis quand tu manipules les gens et les plus jeunes que toi ? Depuis quand tu prends plaisir à voir une personne souffrir ? Et ne dis pas que la faute revient à Paul, car ce serait lui donner beaucoup trop d'importance, toi qui n'arrête pas de dire que tu n'en as plus rien à faire._

Alice ne savait plus où se mettre. Ah, elle m'en voulait pour ça ? Je ne m'y attendais pas. Personnellement, je pensais qu'une amie devait accepter tout chez l'autre. Du moins, c'est sur ça que repose une vraie amitié, ne pas juger.

-_ Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'ici, il faut toujours faire semblant ? Lui montrer que tout va bien pour toi serait une des premières choses qui le pousserait à revenir vers toi. S'il te voyait épanouie, alors que pour lui tout va mal, il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner_. _Et pour finir, puis-je savoir qui à l'instant-même est en train de souffrir ? C'est ça d'avoir trop de coeur. _

- _Je préfère en avoir trop, que pas assez. Vu ta réaction de ce matin, j'ai du mal à croire que tu saches encore ce que veut dire le mot amitié. Tu me pardonneras, mais je vais aller pleurer dans un autre appart, comme ça tu seras rassurée, pas de pleurnicheuse devant ton gros naze de Paul !_

-_ Bien, tu peux partir, je m'en fiche. De toute façon tu commençais à mettre du maquillage sur ma couette, et je n'ai pas que ça à faire, réconforter les gens._

Elle leva les yeux en l'air, soupira, puis partis de ma chambre en prenant Alice par la main. A croire que cette dernière ne pouvait prendre de décision seule.

Je remettais un coup de rouge à lèvre et du crayon.

-_ Miss Bella ... Monsieur Paul vous attend en bas dans votre salon._

J'inspirais un bon coup - expirais.

-_ Je descends immédiatement._

Autant en finir le plus vite possible. Je remettais correctement ma robe, puis avançais, d'un air déterminée.

Le salon était l'endroit préféré de ma mère lorsqu'elle venait à l'appart. Il était immense, et avait une magnifique vue sur Manhattan. Elle faisait souvent des essais de vêtements ici, et parfois-même, me laissait essayer ses nouvelles collections.

Il était déjà présent, regardant quelques photos de moi et Rosalie, ainsi que de la bande. Une partie de ma vie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de mes talons sur le sol, il se retourna d'un coup et me fit un sourire maladroit. Je ne lui répondis pas, et attendis patiemment qu'il commence à s'expliquer tout en découvrant à quel point les motifs sur mes ongles étaient passionnant.

-_ J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas_, ria-t-il.

Si l'on peut parler d'un rire. Il était extrêmement nerveux. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que je lui saute dans les bras tout en lui demandant de s'excuser pour qu'on aille ensuite batifoler dans ma chambre ?

- _Je t'écoute._

Je voulais en finir le plus vite possible.

-_ D'accord ... Bon écoute, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas le fait que je sois revenue ... ici._

- _C'est pas faux. _- tiens je n'avais jamais remarqué ce tableau sur ma gauche !

- _C'est juste que tu m'as énormément manqué._

Quel culot ! Il pensait que revenir ici en disant simplement "tu m'as manqué" allait me faire fondre ? Et bien plus maintenant. Ca, c'était l'ancienne Bella. Une partie de moi se demandait si Rosalie pardonnerait Emmett s'il lui disait ça.

- _Tu te moques de moi là ? Tu es parti, alors que tu ne voulais rien me dire ! Si je n'étais pas venue chez toi, je n'aurais été au courant que le lendemain, après ton départ ! Aucune nouvelle, pas même un appel, rien. Mais je t'ai manqué ? Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule durant deux ans, tu ne crois pas que c'est assez ? _

Il me regardait à son tour froidement. Je me reprenais. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il voit à quel point il m'avait manqué lui aussi.

- _Sache que je n'ai presque pas pensé à toi._

-_ Oh, arrête dont ton cinéma, Bella_, fit-il en s'approchant de moi et en prenant mes mains.

Et après ça, c'est moi qui fait tout un cinéma ?

-_ Je sais très bien que je t'ai manqué. Peut-être que je suis arrivé à un moment où tu tournais la page, ça je veux bien l'admettre. Mais je sais que tu ne m'as pas oublié en claquant des doigts. Ce qu'il y avait entre nous ... c'était spécial._

- _C'était faux, surtout._

- _Non, le mensonge, ça c'est ta vie d'aujourd'hui. Ecoute ... Je sais que tu y penses encore. Je ne veux pas que tu .. retombes amoureuse de moi, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je te demande juste de m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite place dans ta nouvelle vie. Est-ce possible ?_

- _Après ce que tu m'as fait, c'est beaucoup trop me demander Paul._

- _Je voulais simplement te protéger ! Je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir ! _

- _Tu as préféré ta fortune à l'amour, tu sais, je vois ça tous les jours ici._

Il poussa un cri - étrange - de rage, puis se retourna vers moi.

-_ Tu te rappelles lorsque nous parlions de notre futur ?_

- _Pas le moins du monde_, mentis-je.

Il ria jaune.

-_ Nous devions nous fiancer, acheter un appartement avec vue sur Central Park, avoir deux enfants, une maison secondaire à Paris et une gouvernante. _

- _Nous n'étions que des gamins. _

- _Et alors ? Nous y tenions._

- _Sauf que la réalité nous a rappelé à l'ordre, ce rêve est impossible, comme la grande majorité des rêves._

Je sentais qu'il arrivait à m'adoucir. Par son sourire, je savais qu'il s'en rendait compte lui aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne encore une partie. Je voulais le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'avait fait souffrir. J'aurais besoin de Jane et Tanya pour cela.

- _Ce rêve ne pouvait se réaliser que si j'avais l'entreprise de mon père, et tu le sais très bien._

-_ Oui, d'accord. Quelle est ton excuse pour le fait que tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle de Paris ?_

- _Tu me manquais trop, je souffrais éloigné de toi._

- _Tu as beaucoup trop fréquenté la capitale romantique_, marmonnais-je.

-_ Peut-être, oui_, ria-t-il. _Il n'empêche que ce que je dis est vrai. Et même si jamais je ne pourrais ... ressortir avec toi, j'aimerais vraiment redevenir ton ami, comme nous l'étions petit._

-_ Nous n'avons jamais été amis, cette relation a toujours été ambigu._

- _C'est un oui ?_

- _C'est un "va te faire voir"._

_Prince 0- Princesse 1 : A-t-on déjà assisté à un combat plus alléchant ?_

- _Je vois_, murmura-t-il._ Il ne me reste plus aucune chance ?_

- _Tu n'avais qu'à pas les détruire. Et puis si ma nouvelle vie est si mensongère, comme tu le dis, pourquoi tiens-tu à y faire parti ?_

_- Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça._

_- Faux, j'ai changé. Mais ça, tu n'as pu le remarquer puisque tu t'amusais à Paris._

_- Mais parce que tu crois que je m'amusais sans toi ?_

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il semblait vraiment désespéré, sincère, presque prêt à pleurer.

- _Bella, tu me manques énormément. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à croire ?_

Peut-être parce que tu m'as menti, pensais-je amèrement.

Il s'asseyait sans ma permission sur le canapé blanc, mit sa tête entre ses mains. Encore une fois, j'avais l'impression d'assister à un épisode des Feux de l'amour. Je ne bougeais pas. Je n'allais tout de même pas aller le réconforter ! Mais quelle journée de merde !

- _Je ne voulais pas excuser mes erreurs, mais les expliquer._ - C'est du pareil au même -. _Je pensais que tu me comprendrais enfin, et que tu me pardonnerais. J'ai simplement du trop espérer, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir changer, je serais devenu sûrement pareil si j'étais resté ici. _

_- Oui, la faute n'appartient qu'à toi._

Enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie est le moment que je préfère.

- _J'espère au moins que tu es heureuse. Et que ce Edward s'occupe bien de toi._

-_ Quoi ? Mais il n'y a absolument rien entre lui et moi !_ M'énervais-je.

- _A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? A moi, ou à toi ?_

Pour une fois, je ne trouvais rien à répliquer. Il soupira.

-_ Je m'amuse seulement avec lui, il est nouveau, c'est tout._

-_ Pourquoi cherches-tu à t'expliquer ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé._

Il me connait toujours aussi bien, malheureusement. Certaines choses n'ont apparemment pas changé.

Il reçut un message et son sourire s'effaça immédiatement.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je devrais vraiment arrêter d'être curieuse.

- _C'est ma soeur, elle a apparemment un problème. Elle est à Manhattan aussi ... Je ..._

- _D'accord, vas-y, c'est normal. J'espère que ça va aller pour elle._

Et voilà qu'à l'évocation de sa soeur, je redevenais gentille.

- _Tu ne veux pas venir ? Je ne veux pas y aller seul, et tu l'adorais tellement ..._

C'est vrai que je ne pouvais me passer d'Ariana. Elle était si gentille et douce, presqu'un ange. Elle m'avait manquée, elle aussi.

-_ Bien. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait atteindre Bella Swan ? Après tout, tout le monde a peur de moi._

- _Je l'espère_, marmonna-t-il.

Je prenais mon manteau et le suivait.

- _Prenons ma voiture et mon chauffeur, ils sont juste devant._

- _Non .. non, allons-y en taxi. C'est beaucoup trop .. voyant comme moyen de transport._

D'accord, plutôt bizarre comme réaction. Mais d'un côté il n'avait pas complètement tord. Quoi qu'une limousine ne pouvait que faire peur à des agresseurs, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- _Bonjour, hm nous devons aller à Brooklyn à Cobble Hill._

- _Brooklyn ? Il se passe quoi, là ?_

- _Un problème avec son rendez-vous ... Ce salopard va payer._

Je n'allais jamais à Brooklyn. Je ne sais même pas si j'y suis déjà allée une seule fois ! Alors qu'il répondait à un message, j'en envoyais un discrètement à Rosalie :

_**P m'emmène à Cobble Hill. Bizarre. **_

Je le mis en silencieux. Il était étrange. Pas comme "j'ai peur qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma petite soeur", plus comme "je te cache quelque chose et j'espère que tu ne vas pas le découvrir". Je psychotais sûrement, mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Et quelle idée pour Adriana d'aller dans un tel quartier !

Nous passâmes le pont de Manhattan, bientôt arrivés.

Je regardais discrètement mon portable. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle n'avait pas ignoré mon message parce que nous étions en froid.

_**Prq tu y vas ?**_

_**Sa soeur? Histoire louche !**_

_**Les garçons viennent. GG croit que tu es tjrs chez toi.**_

J'étais vraiment rassurée de la venue des garçons. Au moins, il ne pourrait rien m'arriver. Cependant, P n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des messages, et il fuyait mon regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien me cacher ?

- _Bon, je peux savoir ce qui se passe enfin ?_

-_ Je te l'ai dit, ma petite soeur est en danger_, baragouina-t-il.

- _Oui, j'ai compris le truc. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_

- _Rien, vo - on y est._

Il paya le chauffeur puis sorti à une vitesse incroyable du taxi. Il me prit par la main et me fit monter, toujours aussi vite, dans l'immeuble.

- _Paul, lâche-moi la main, tu me fais mal_ ! M'écriais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, ne me lâcha pas la main. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me tuer par un simple regard, très énervé contre moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passait pour qu'il ait un tel revirement d'humeur ?

- _Maintenant, Bella, tu vas te la fermer gentiment, c'est clair ?_

Comme s'il pouvait me donner des ordres !

- _Je suis venue ici pour toi, c'est quoi cette façon de me parler ?_

- _La ferme_, fit-il en pointant une arme près de ma tête.

Bordel, il l'avait mise où celle-là ? Et depuis quand voulait-il me tuer ? Putain, il ne va pas le faire hein ?

Je commençais à être sérieusement effrayée. Quelle idée de m'être engueulée ce matin avec Rose ! J'étais bien trop jeune pour mourir ... Je n'essayais même pas de me débattre.

- _Je ne vais rien te faire tant que tu vas me suivre gentiment, est-ce clair ?_

J'acquiesçais.

-_ Bien, content que nous soyons enfin sur un terrain d'entente._

J'avais envie de lui cracher à la figure, de le tuer, de m'enfuir. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Et puis, les garçons étaient au courant de ma venue ici, non ? Non. Il savait simplement que je me trouvais dans ce quartier. Alors pour me retrouver ... En gros, j'étais dans la merde. Vraiment. C'est là que je commençais seulement à regretter toutes les fois où j'avais été la "méchante Bella".

L'intérieur de l'immeuble était sale, complètement délabré. On n'y voyait presque rien. On s'arrêta devant une porte où aucun numéro ne se trouvait. Encore mieux.

_Et moi qui pensais que les contes se terminaient toujours bien, je me suis pour une fois peut-être bien trompée. Depuis quand B perd-elle sa verve ?_

Il toqua à la porte, un homme habillé de noir et portant même une cagoule nous ouvrit. C'est quoi cette blague ?

- _Ah, tu as le paquet ? Je suis impressionné_, fit une voix d'homme venant de la pièce centrale.

- _Comment va-t-elle_ ? S'écria Paul.

L'homme qui nous avait ouvert me prit les bras. J'étais tellement effrayée et stupéfaite que je ne pouvais plus bouger. La pièce n'avait aucun meuble, mais était dans un tel état ... Cinq hommes en noir s'y tenait, tous avec une arme.

- _Adriana ? Plutôt bien je dirais. Elle est dans la chambre. Tu peux aller la voir._

Paul ne m'adressa aucun regard, me laissant avec ces .. hommes. Alors elle était réellement en danger. Ils l'avaient retenue comme otage pour m'avoir, moi. Mais pourquoi moi ? Que leur avais-je fait ? Ou qu'avaient-ils contre ma famille ?

- _Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas_ ? S'angoissa-t-il.

- _Ce n'est rien. Elle reprendra connaissance dans une petite heure. _

Puis il se retourna vers moi. Allait-il me faire la même chose ? Allait-il me tuer ? Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues et je ne pouvais rien faire. Juste attendre la fin.

-_ Ahhh, Bella Swan. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons te faire aucun mal._

J'ai du mal à y croire. J'entendis une sorte de boum dans la chambre. Ils avaient fait quelque chose à Paul. Tant mieux. Un autre homme ressortit de la chambre. Ils étaient à présent six, j'étais seule, personne ne peut me retrouver, et je vais sûrement mourir ici.

L'homme qui m'avait parlé, apparemment le "chef" de la bande, fumait son cigare installé dans un canapé miteux, un verre de champagne à la main.

- _C'est bon Caïus. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de sa petite maman. _

C'est bon quoi ?

L'homme qui me tenait et qui m'avait mis des menottes porta à ma bouche un mouchoir mouillé à l'odeur très bizarre. Du poison. J'allais mourir empoisonnée. Je me débattis, perdis de mes forc...

* * *

_Tut. Tut. Tut. ..._

Où est-ce que me trouvais ? Au paradis ? Non, je n'ai jamais été croyante. Quelle absurdité.

J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux, extrêmement pesant. Je sentais une pression sur ma main, mais je n'arrivais à y répondre. J'étais engourdie, comme paralysée. Je n'entendais que ce bruit infernal. Je sentais qu'il y avait du mouvement autour de moi, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Bella ? S'écria une voix que je reconnus comme appartenant à Alice.

Petit à petit, je ressentais mes membres. Mon corps, au premier abord si léger, devenait de plus en plus lourd.

Je papillonnais des yeux, sans pour autant les ouvrir.

Puis j'y arrivais. Une lumière me les fit refermer par réflexe.

Et enfin, il s'habituèrent à cette lumière.

Je voyais trouble.

Alice m'apparut d'abord, au-dessus de moi.

-_ Oh Bella mon dieu ! _

Elle se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras. De multiples douleurs se firent ressentir. A l'estomac, au bras, à la tête, à la lèvre.

- _Alice, doucement, elle vient juste de se réveiller_, lui réprimanda Edward.

- Je vais prévenir Rose et Jasper !

Et Emmett ? J'essayais de me lever, mais Edward m'en empêcha.

- _Je suis là, B. _

Emmett s'avança vers nous, puis m'embrassa le front.

- _J'ai eu si peur_ ! Déclara-t-il.

Il avait un oeil au beurre-noir et la lèvre fendue.

- _J'ai récolté ça lorsque nous sommes venus te sauver_, ria-t-il.

- _Emmett, ce n'est pas drôle ! _

Rose. Il fallait que je m'excuse.

-_ R_ .. - ma voix était très grave et comme enrouée -

- _Je sais, Bella, je sais ... _

-_ Je .. je crois que vous avez des choses à me raconter._

Edward avait été recousu à la joue, Jasper avait une énorme bosse au milieu du front.

En d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être le moment le plus drôle de ma vie.

- _Mais d'abord, comment te sens-tu ?_

-_ Epuisée. J'ai mal partout._

Emmett toussa, puis fit semblant de regarder par la fenêtre. Oui, il allait falloir qu'ils m'expliquent. Mais pour le moment, j'étais heureuse de retrouver ma famille. Heureuse de les revoir et d'être en vie.

- _Ma chérie !_

Oh non, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Mon absente de mère. Comme si je n'avais pas assez vécu de drame aujourd'hui !

_**A Manhattan, la vie est pleine de surprise à tout instant. Et j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir ce que nous réserve B, pour se venger de P ! La morale de cette histoire ? ... Mais depuis combien de temps y a-t-il une morale à l'Upper East Side ? Xo Xo, Gossip Girl.**_

* * *

_**Voilà le chapitre court avec lequel je me débats depuis plusieurs mois ... Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard ... Surtout que je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, la mafia, ce n'est pas trop pour moi, lol ! **_

_**Si vous avez des questions, suggestions, propositions, idées ... Je vous écoute !**_

_**Xo Xo, Evaa.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : B a revêtu son costume d'Athéna .. P, prépare-toi à la guerre !**_

Mon mal de crâne était toujours aussi fort. Malgré les cachets. Malgré les massages. Malgré les multiples chocolats chauds et films d'Audrey Hepburn.

Jane et Tanya se tenaient toutes deux devant moi, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. A vrai dire moi non plus.

-_ Si je vous ai appelé, c'est parce que je reconnais que vous avez au moins une qualité : votre talent de détectives privés. Et j'ai besoin de ce talent. _

- _Qui devons-nous suivre ?_

T'ai-je demandé de m'interrompre ? Passons là-dessus.

- _Pas suivre, il faut que vous cherchiez à tout prix une anecdote sur Paul, qui le détruirait complètement et qui briserait toute espérance d'avenir. Le genre d'histoire qui ne passerait pas inaperçu et que même son père le désapprouverait. Cette histoire ne devra en aucun cas toucher ses parents ou bien sa soeur. Est-ce clair ?_

- _Très clair._

J'allais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu.


End file.
